


I'm addicted to your sweetness

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Freedom, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Police, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi thought his life was simple, help the gang leader Erwin to have control over the city. However, things become more complicated when a unique woman walks into his life, you. You may seem sweet and innocent on the outside, but you are a fighter on the inside. After losing your parents, you and your brother were adopted by Erwin's family. Life is a little tough, because you have one brother who is head of a massive gang and another who is Captain of police and you're just a writer. Meeting Levi was perfect, but it also set a lot of things in motion. At first Levi had slight interest in you, like a person wanting to protect a cute puppy, but the more he gets to know you, the more the cities most deadlist gang member starts to adore you and wants you as his own. He has to learn how to love, how to care fo you, but also deal with your wicked boyfriend and two over protective brothers.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Levi lit his cigarette, then sat back in his chair and pulled out his knife. He spun it around in his hand as the gang were busy making loads of noise around him. He looked up at Jared, the one member he’d be happy to put a bullet between his eyes, he hated the smug egotistic asshole. Jared came closer to him as all the other guys asked what women he’d slept with, it just pissed him off more. Levi span his knife around and slammed it into the table. “Tch, oi Jared? Piss off.”

Jared leaned down and grinned at Levi, he was younger than Levi, but less deadly. Jared had odd coloured eyes, one blue and one green. His hair long to his shoulders and wavy with a bit of facial hair styled. “Relax Levi, I was just going to tell these idiots no. I’m not sleeping with loads of girls, because I have a new girlfriend and she’s adorable beyond belief with a stunning body.”

Levi growled. “Like I give a shit.”

He said your full name. “She’s just everything anyone could want and more. She’s fun to play with, but I’m having a lot of trouble of getting her into bed…” He groaned. “She’s such a tease.”

Erwin walked closer and said your full name. “Did I just hear you say that name Jared?”

Jared looked to the boss. “Eh? Oh, yeah, why?”

Erwin smiled. “I grew up with her, she’s a wonderful girl. She’s my adopted sister.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “What? Wait, wait, wait, she’s your little sister?”

Erwin nodded. “Her real parents are dead. Her brother and her came to my family, because I was an only child.” He smiled. “Be careful of her real brother, he’s a Captain of the city police. I feel for anyone who dates her, he’s got me and him to deal with.”

Levi blew out smoke. “Jared’s dating her.”

Erwin’s brow twitched, then he walked closer to Jared. “If you hurt her in any way, I will set Levi on you.” Jared looked to Levi to see him pull the knife out the table, then he licked the blade. Erwin smirked. “And I can assure you Jared, Levi will not show you any mercy.”

Jared smirked. “I’m taking good care of her, don’t worry. She’s coming here today actually. We’re going for a date after.”

Erwin stepped back. “I need you to run and errand for me. I’ll look after my sister until you get back.”

“But.”

“Warehouse, now. Mike will give you instructions and don’t come back until you’re done.”

Jared gritted his teeth, then bowed. “Yes sir.”

Erwin watched him run off, then he looked to Levi. “Levi, I need you to do me a favour.”

Levi blew out smoke and tapped his cigarette. “Yes Erwin?”

“Keep an eye on my sister when I’m not around her.”

Levi bowed his head, he’d do anything or Erwin because he saved him and brought him into a better life, even though Levi was still committing crimes, it was all better than being a petty one stealing all the time. Levi now had purpose, a drive and a reason to live. “Of course.” He didn’t mind doing everything for Erwin, even if it meant following a little girl around. “I’ll watch the brat.”

“Thank you.” He looked to the doorway and smiled as he said your name. “Hello.” He walked to the door and hugged you tightly. “You need to come see me more.”

You giggled and squeezed him; it was nice having two muscle bound brothers. “I will, but you know what Dean is like, he wants me around him a lot too.”

He patted your head. “I know, since dad passed away, he’s been even worse with you.” He sighed. “Heard you have a boyfriend.”

You frowned, then gasped. “Ah, yeah I’ve started seeing Jared. He says he works with you or something.”

Erwin hummed. “That’s right. Oh, come see my friend Levi.”

Levi flinched at those words; he wasn’t looking forward to meeting some little girl. However, when Erwin turned and pushed you along, Levi’s heart stopped. He couldn’t believe how cute and beautiful you were all wrapped into one, plus your body was divine. Levi was never one to look at women, but you seemed to have this spark in you. He saw you smile at him, part of him liked it and another side of him wanted you to stop looking at him so nicely. He hated being looked at with such kindness, especially by someone like you who had nothing to do with this criminal world.

Erwin stopped and said your name. “This is Levi, he’s my right-hand man.”

You waved your hand at him. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Levi looked away from you, he didn’t want to look at you anymore. “Tch, go away brat.”

Erwin sighed. “Sorry about him, he’s not a social person.”

You smiled. “That’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

You gasped. “Oh! I can make the tea do you want some?”

He nodded and ruffled your hair. “Please.” He watched you run to behind the bar, then he sat down near Levi. “What’s with the nasty attitude?” He looked to Levi and hummed. “Is it maybe because you like her? She is cute and pretty. She’s very creative too. She writes books for a living, so she’s very creative.”

Levi stubbed his cigarette out. “Tch, shut up. I don’t want to waste my time with stupid little brats.”

Erwin sighed and smiled. “Sure.” He glanced over to you to see some of the gang members getting too close. “This should be interesting.”

Levi looked to Erwin, then over to you to see what was happening. “Aren’t you going to help her?”

“She can handle herself, just watch.”

You hummed a laugh at a guy, it was more of a nervous laugh. “You’re a little close gents.”

One got closer. “Oh, come on cute thing, play with us.”

You moved away a little. “I don’t want to play, if you don’t move away, I’ll be forced to react.”

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly.” He grabbed your bum. “Come on, play.”

You gasped and felt your hair stand on end. You growled, then grabbed his hand, twisted it hard making him scream in pain. You slammed the palm of your hand up and into his nose causing blood to gush from it. You twisted and kicked the other guy hard sending him flying. “Back off!”

Levi’s eyes widened at what he’d just saw, even more so when he saw your skirt flip up at the high kick showing your underwear. Levi was impressed, very impressed by you. To him, you were like a cute puppy. You were cute, fun and adorable to play with when you didn’t mind it. However, push you too much and you turn around and bite, hard. “Hmm, interesting.”

Erwin smiled. “Told you.”

You picked up the tray with the tea on, then you ran over to Erwin. “I’m so sorry Erwin, I hurt your guys and made a mess.”

He chuckled. “It’s okay, don’t let it get to you. They deserved it. Now sit down and have some tea.”

You sat and poured three cups and handed them out. You sighed and picked up your cup. “You still avoiding Dean’s grip?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He still has evidence on me.”

You giggled and poked his cheek. “Aren’t you a good boy?”

He ruffled your hair and patted your head. “And you’re a massive good girl.” He frowned. “So, why are you dating Jared?”

You blushed. “I dunno.”

“Well, there has to be a reason.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “He kind of just came up to me and well made it happen.”

“Do you like him?”

You smiled. “Yeah, he makes me smile.” You frowned. “But I don’t know if…” You sighed and ruffled your hair. “Never mind.”

Levi stared at you, then realised he’d been staring at you too long. He sipped his tea, then frowned. “Huh…”

Erwin looked to Levi. “Something wrong?”

Levi shook his head. “No, I’m just impressed.”

“With what?”

“That this shit tea was made so well, it tastes really good.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome.” You looked to Erwin. “Where is Jared?”

Erwin sighed. “I sent him on a job.”

You frowned. “But we have a date.”

“I know, but he was annoying me with how he was speaking.”

You groaned and back handed Erwin’s chest. “Erwin.” You sighed. “What am I supposed to do now? He’ll be forever.”

“I can take you somewhere.”

You sighed. “I think I’ll just go home.” You stood up and Levi could see you were giving a fake smile. “It’s not the first time this has happened, so it’s okay.” You walked to the bar door. “I’ll catch you later Erwin.”

Erwin sighed and ruffled his hair. “I think I messed up Levi.”

Levi lit a cigarette and blew out smoke and stood up. “I’ll tail her as asked.”

“Thank you.” He gulped. “Do you think I did the right thing?”

Levi looked to Erwin. “He’s no good for her, she does deserve someone a lot better for her, but you might want to get her a I’m sorry gift, because she’s a little hurt.” He opened the door. “I’ll keep you updated on her.” Levi followed you through the city to your block of flats, he stayed there a moment before heading back home.

You stood with a bunch of flowers waiting for Jared. Today he’d said he’d go with you to your parent's grave and lay some flowers down. Your brother Dean couldn’t make it because of work, so you were hoping Erwin would turn up with Jared and he’d have a nice family time. You looked at your watch and noticed he was late, which was expected of Jared to do that to you. You heard your name shouted. You looked up and smiled at Erwin and Levi.

Erwin gave you a big hug, then he kissed your cheek. “You okay?”

You peaked around him and sighed. “No Jared?”

He frowned. “Was he supposed to have come?”

You nodded. “He promised.”

Erwin sighed. “Sorry sis, maybe he got caught up in a task I sent him on?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, bullshit he ran off with Jen-.” Erwin elbowed him and gave him a glare. “What?” He looked to you. “He ran off him Jenson. He’s a new kid...”

You smiled. “He’s off with a girl, isn’t he?” You looked down. “I don’t mind, he has a lot of girls he’s friends with.” You sighed. “So, let’s go see my parents.” You looked to Levi. “You coming?”

Levi lit a cigarette. “Yep.”

“Okay, well good because I made a tone of food.”

“Food?”

Erwin put his arm around you and pushed you along. “She always makes a picnic to have with her parents and mine. Well, they won’t be eating but it’s usually me, her and Dean, but Dean is being a good cop and Jared bail...I mean is busy.” He gave you a squeeze. “Don’t worry, Levi eats a lot.”

You smiled. “Oh good! Hey Erwin? You spoken to Dean much recently?”

“Not really, have you?”

You nodded. “He calls me every day.”

“Well that’s good.”

You smiled. “Yeah, so pick up the pace Erwin.”

Levi watched Erwin laugh, then talk and mess around with you and you back. Levi never really had anything like this, so it was lovely to see it. He understood why Erwin talked about you a lot, but never introduced you and kept you away from any gang places because you needed protecting. You we’re a cute little puppy after all, so you needed full protection in place. Levi felt jealous that Erwin was so close to you, he wanted that. He was also pissed, really pissed off at Jared for standing you up and he was sure he was cheating too. He didn’t want you to get hurt, you deserved better than that because you were just a sweet little thing. He watched you set up a little picnic place, then you let Erwin and Levi sit first before you sat down.

You smiled at Levi when you handed him food. “You’re not allergic or fussy about certain foods, are you?”

He grabbed the Bento box. “Tch, no.”

“Good.” You handed Erwin his. “I made tea as well.” You poured the tea out from the thermos. “Enjoy.” You frowned when your phone went off. “Oh...excuse me.” You got up and hurried to a little spot. “Hey Jared! I’m at the graveyard already, just pop by I still have food for you.”

Jared sighed. “I’m sorry baby, it’s a no go.”

You hugged yourself. “Oh...oh okay.”

“I’m so, so sorry babydoll. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Oh, no it’s fine. Don’t worry about it all.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I mean you can come with me to my parents grave another time. It’s cool. I have Erwin and Levi with me, so I’m not alone.”

“Woah wait, you have Levi there?”

“Yeah, he came along and really likes my food! I’m happy another person likes my food.”

Jared gripped the phone in anger, even though he was cheating lying scum, he still saw you as his possession. “You stupid bitch...how many times have I told you to stay away from men! You’re my girl! Mine! You better get away from them now, or else!”

You whined. “But Jared.”

“Don’t but Jared me with your little child tone! You’re my girl. Fuck I don’t even like you hanging around with Erwin. He’s not your brother by blood and he’s too close to you. Get away from them both, now!”

You welled up. “Yes Jared. I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “Good babydoll. You know I only think of your well-being, these men ain’t good for you, only I am, okay? I’ll see you soon.”

You nodded. “Okay, bye.”

“Bye my love.”

You ended the call and walked back over. “Umm...I have to go home.”

Erwin frowned. “Something wrong?”

You dropped to the floor and hugged your legs as you cried. “Jared shouted at me. He says I can’t be around you two, so I have to go home. I don’t want to, but I have to.”

Levi pulled out his knife. “I’ll kill him.”

Erwin held his hand up and shook his head, then he pulled you into a hug. “Do you want to stay here?” You nodded and sniffed as you clung to him. “Well then, we’ll stay here and if he says anything, I’ll deal with him.”

You gasped. “Don’t tell Dean, he’ll get really mad.”

Erwin ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi picked up the tray of handmade sweets you made. “Tch, oi brat? Why don’t you eat some on these and hand them out to everyone?”

You smiled and took it from him. “Okay.”

“They look good. You worked really hard on them.”

You smiled and blushed. “I did, thank you.” You ate with Erwin and Levi, then headed back. Levi nicely carried your bag for you. You stopped by your apartment. “Thanks, Levi, for walking me back. You didn’t have to; you could have gone with my brother.”

Levi sighed. “Well, I couldn’t leave you on your own, plus I’m going this way. So, shut it.”

You giggled. “Yeah, okay. Well, thank you and I’ll see you around.”

He walked past into the apartment building. “You’re not home yet.”

You hurried after him. “Ah, but.”

“Tch, move it.”

“Sorry!”

He stood in the lift and watched you press for your floor. “Don’t be sorry, apologise to no one brat.”

You smiled. “Okay!” You got to your floor and saw Jared waiting outside your door. “He’s here...” You reached for your bag. “I’ll take that.”

Levi walked down the hall and stopped by Jared. “Tch, you finished your work now?”

Jared glared at you, then he looked to Levi. “Yeah I have. Why are you with my girlfriend?”

“Her bag is heavy from picnic things, so I thought I’d carry it for her. I had to do your job.”

You got your keys and opened the door. “Thank you, Levi. You staying Jared?”

Jared grabbed your bag from Levi, the grabbed your upper arm hard and yanked you inside. “Yes.”

Levi stood by the door. “I was just helping her. You need to relax.”

Jared threw you into your apartment and turned to Levi. “Well, thank you Levi sooo much. Now kindly move on to whatever hole you’ve come from while I have a word with my girl.”

Levi called your name as he stared at Jared. “You going to be okay?”

You nodded and went to speak, but Jared spoke for you. “She’ll be fine. Now go.”

You flinched as Jared slammed the door and locked it, then he turned to you. You gulped and grabbed your bag. “I umm should wash up.” You washed up all your picnic things, then dried and put away as Jared watched you. You opened the fridge and gave him a beer. “How was your day?”

He threw his bottle of beer making it smash, then he grabbed a fist full of your hair and yanked. “What did I tell you!?”

You whimpered. “To leave Erwin and Levi.”

“And what did you do!?”

You welled up. “I stayed. I’m sorry Jared, I really am.”

He let your hair go. “Oh, your sorry are you? Well, that’s okay if you’re sorry.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He punched you hard in the face sending you to the floor, your left arm slamming into the broken glass. He panted, then be realised what he’d done. “Oh baby! What happened?” He knelt down and brought you closer. “Let me look.” He took your left are and saw the blood and glass. “Oow, that doesn’t look good. I’ll clean it and fix it for you baby. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay, you didn’t mean it.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’ll take care of the mess and your arm, okay? Hey, I’ll even take care and dinner and I’ll make you breakfast in bed.”

You smiled and got up with his help. “Thank you.” You sat on the sofa and let him clean up and tend to your arm. You watched him stitch it up, then he wrapped it. You gulped. “Thank you.”

“I’m really sorry you got hurt. I didn’t mean for you to get so hurt; I was just...”

You placed your hand on his arm. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it; you’ve never done this before to me.”

He smiled and cupped your cheek. “You’re going to need makeup on that eye.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay, I’ll wear glasses when I’m okay.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “I really do care about you, you know that, right?”

You nodded. “I know.”

He smiled and got up, then he cleaned the mess up and started on dinner. “I’m going to take good care of you babydoll. No more pain or me cancelling things. I’m going to put in more effort to us to show you just how much I care about you. It’s just you and me baby, you and me. No one can care for you like I do.”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes Jared.”

He gave you a salad for dinner. “Eat up.”

You looked to his plate and saw he had a tone of food. “Umm.”

He smiled. “I gave you less because you need to cut down, you’ve gained some weight.”

You looked down at yourself. “I have?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out. Now eat up.”

You sighed and ate some of your salad. “Thank you.”

He took your plate and gave you a bottle of water and beer for himself. He put his arms around you and pulled you close against him. It wasn’t a loving hold, it felt more like possessive, like he didn’t want to let you go at all. You didn’t touch your water much, you just sat there next to Jared until he got tired. “I’m going to bed baby, you coming with me?”

You shook your head. “I’m in a bit of pain, so I think I’m going to stay up for a bit until the pain meds kick in.”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “But I want you to come to bed, you know?”

You gulped and shook your head. “I’m sorry. I’m in too much pain to do anything.”

“Are you blaming me!?”

You flinched at his tone. “N-No, I didn’t mean that.”

He slammed his bottle down, he was clearly drunk and wanted to fuck something. “I’m leaving.”

You stood up and followed him. “I’m sorry Jared, I really am, but I just can’t because of the pain.” You hugged him from behind. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

He turned around, then pushed you against the wall and kissed you roughly. He kissed down your neck and began roughly touching you. “Come on baby, I need you. I want to explore that body of yours.”

You turned your head. “Jared stop, Jared please stop I said no. Jared!” You screamed in pain as he gripped your hurt arm. He let go then looked down. “Please, my arms hurts.”

He pulled away and saw blood on his hand from your bandage, then he gritted his teeth. “Fuck this.” He opened the door. “You’re a cock tease, when will me and you ever let me take things further with you? Huh!?”

You watched him slam the door, then you stood there in your apartment and cried for a while. You made yourself some food, ate, then went to bed. You needed to rest up so you could get to work tomorrow. You had a schedule and targets to meet with your books and stories. You needed to do your best, you had to because your brothers and family had done so much for you, you felt like you needed to pay them back.

You hurried through the street, sunglasses on and a panic in you. You’d tried looking after your arm, but it kept bleeding. It’d been a few days and the panic had set in. You knew you couldn’t go to Dean for help, so you thought Erwin might help you. You opened the bar door and looked around, you couldn’t see Erwin at all, but you did notice Levi. You ran inside and went right up to him. “I need you.”

Levi blushed red. “Tch, what!?”

You flapped your hand at him. “Come. I need to be alone with you.”

He cleared his throat. “I ah…tch, damn it.”

“Please.”

He took your hand and ran with you to the office, then he slammed the door and locked it. “What can I do for you brat?” He didn’t know what to do with you, if he was supposed to kiss you, hug you or sleep with you. “I don’t…I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

You pulled your jacket off. “That’s very kind of you.”

Levi looked down at himself, then took his leather jacket off. “So…”

You threw your jacket and showed your arm to him. “It won’t stop bleeding.”

He stared at the bandage with blood seeping through. “Wha…what the hell happened?”

You bit your lip. “I umm…I fell into a glass bottle and it broke under me. Jared patched me up, but umm it keeps bleeding.”

Levi sat next to you and took the bandage off and saw it. “Looks like the stitches got busted, how did that happen?” He saw you go shy and pale. Levi sighed. “I’ll deal with this first and then we need to talk. Stay here.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi left the office and ruffled his hair, he thought you were wanting something more, but you didn’t. He had to admit, he felt a little hurt you didn’t. He let out a long sigh, then grabbed the med things and a bottle of whiskey and went back into the office. He locked it and sat down. “I got something for nerves.”

You opened the bottle and downed some. “Ew.”

He smirked. “Tch, it ain’t that bad.”

You smiled. “I like your smile, it’s nice.”

He sighed as he cut the stitches. “It’s not, but thanks brat.” He got the antiseptic and cleaned making you whimper. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay.”

He gave you some injections to numb everything, then he started the stitches. “So, how did they bust?”

You pulled a face. “Uhh…Jared gripped my arm a little tightly and they popped.”

He stared at you. “Why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“It’s sunny out.”

He hummed. “It’s not in here.”

You gulped. “Well, you’ll fix my wound and then I’ll go back out into the sun.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you, then yanked you closer and whipped them off your face. His eyes widened when you shook under his grip and squeezed his eyes, like you were expecting to be hurt. He then noticed the bad bruising around your eye. “You hit your face when you fell?”

You opened your eyes and looked down in shame. “Yes…”

He felt his heart break at how quiet your voice was. “I can put something on that to make it hurt less.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you!”

He wrapped your arm up and hated how perky you now were, it was all a lie. He cupped your face, then lightly put some cream on your bruise. “There, all better.”

You giggled. “Thank you!” You put your glasses on, then admired your bandage. “I promise I’ll take care of it.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, you better you little brat.”

You grinned, then got up and put on your jacket. “Well, I need to head home because Jared is coming over and I need to cook for him.”

“Does…does he make you happy?”

You stopped by the door, then lowered your head. “I umm…it’s early days you know? So, there are some issues between us, but we’ll become happy, I’m sure of it.”

He placed his arm on the door to prevent you from leaving. “If you need any help, or someone to run to, I’m here. I’m Erwin’s right-hand man. You mean the world to him. Therefore, you are a priority to me.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’m fine though.”

He scanned your face. “Tch, you’re such a liar. Where’s the girl who kicks people in the face?”

You gulped. “I’m not a liar.”

“You are! Tch, how can a silly little brat say she’s fine when she’s fucking not! Your arms fucked up and your face. I hate liars, so don’t lie to me!”

You welled up. “Why do you care so much, huh? I’m just a silly little brat, right? I’m more of a pain in the ass than anything.” You opened the door. “Thank you for fixing my arm, but you won’t see me again Levi because I’m such a pain for you. Bye.” You closed the door and hurried away from him. You hurt, everything hurt, especially your heart and you didn’t understand why it did. You wanted your mum and dad more than ever, or Erwin’s parents right now. You walked all the way to the graveyard, then sat down and hugged your mum’s grave. You sniffed as you cried. “I miss you mummy.”

As you ran off Levi panicked a little, he didn’t mean to be so harsh on you, but he was pissed off that you’d gotten hurt and he suspected that Jared did it to you on purpose, but he didn’t want to hurt a man that was innocent. He gulped and clenched his jaw, then walked out to see Erwin had come back with Mike. He sighed, then walked up to Erwin. “Your sister was here.”

Erwin looked to Levi. “She was?”

Levi nodded. “She was hurt, she had an accident at home and Jared patched her up, but the stitches bust and I fixed them.”

Erwin looked concerned. “Where is she?”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Tch, I spoke before thinking and I made her cry. She ran off and I don’t know where…”

Erwin pulled out his phone, then called Dean. “Dean!” He said your name. “Has ran off, we don’t know where. We need help.”

Dean rushed around his office. “I’m on my way to her place, then I’ll search mine. I’ll look at her favourite places, keep me updated.”

Erwin nodded. “Got it, I’ll check my side of the city where she hangs out. I’ll message you, see you.” He ended the call and looked at his phone, then gripped it. “Mike, run this place while I’m gone. I need to find my sister.”

Levi rushed past Erwin. “I’ll look too, this is my fault.” Levi ran out into the street, then ran down the road looking for you. He looked down every bad alley, in all corners when he had a brainwave. He ran to the graveyard to your parent’s graves. He sighed when he saw you hugging one. He walked over to you, then sat down and lit a cigarette and blew out smoke. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to forgive me, I understand, but I’ll be right here as you cry so you’re not alone. I know what it’s like to say you’re fine, but to not be. You put on a mask to protect others, but in do so you’re just hurting under it all.”

You both sat there in silence for a while, it was nice to have company and to be with someone that understood you, you were just a little more of a chipper person than Levi. You saw Levi was texting Erwin to let him know you were found and to let Dean know, but that you also needed about an hour before they came to collect you. You leaned against your mum’s grave. “He threw his bottom of beer and broke it, then he hit me in the face making me land in the glass.”

Levi clenched his jaw, he was so mad, he wanted to break something. “Right.”

“He…he tried to force himself on me as well, but I didn’t want anything…he calls me fat too and won’t let me eat anything.” You welled up and cried. “I’m such a fucking coward. I can’t leave him because I’m scared and I’m making excuses for him.”

Levi pulled his knife out, then handed it to you. “Stab the floor.”

You frowned. “Huh?”

“Just stab the ground.”

You looked at it, then you stabbed it once, then you stabbed it over and over and screamed in pain. You stopped and panted, then you looked to Levi. “Thank you.”

Levi took the knife back. “You’re welcome…you need to leave him.”

You sighed and nodded. “I know…but I’m scared.”

“I can help.”

You shook your head. “I have to do it by myself, I have to be brave.” You smiled. “Pretty sure he’s cheating on me anyway.” You looked to Levi. “I know we don’t know each other much, but can you make me a promise?”

“Yeah, sure.”

You sighed. “Don’t tell my brothers.”

Levi nodded and ruffled your hair. “Promise.”

You hugged Levi making him blush hard. “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat and put his arm around you and hugged you back with one arm. “It’s nothing.”

You let him go and sighed as you hugged your legs. “So, what do we tell my brothers?”

“I told Erwin you had an accident at home, we’ll go with that. Dean might question things, but I’ll defend you.”

“Thanks.” You looked up when you heard Dean shout your name. You stood up. “Hi. Sorry I made you worry.”

Dean hugged you tightly. “I was so worried.” He cupped your face. “Are you okay?” He frowned. “What’s with the glasses.” He took them off to show your bruise. “What happened!?”

Levi walked over. “She had an accident at home, right?”

You nodded. “I fell over.”

Dean sighed. “Clumsy as ever. Mum could never make you wear tights, because you’d end up ripping them all the time.”

You giggled. “I would.”

Erwin ruffled your hair, then hugged you. “You feeling better?”

You nodded. “I am.”

Erwin looked to Levi. “You said sorry?”

Dean glared at Levi and walked closer. “You made my sister cry?”

You pushed Dean back. “He said sorry and he made me feel better, so don’t hurt him.”

He sighed. “Fine, I won’t hurt him. We need to get you home and in bed to get better.”

You hugged yourself. “Okay.”

Dean pushed you along. “Come on, I’ll get you some ice cream cake and we’ll hang out at my office.”

“Oh cool.”

Levi watched you leave, then he looked to Erwin. “I have something to do.”

Erwin nodded. “Alright.”

“Take care of her.” He walked away and tapped on his phone, then called Jared. “Jared? Erwin has sent me on a task, I need you to come with me.”

Jared sighed. “I’m with a chick, can this wait?”

“Now.”

“Alright, I’m on my way. Where do I meet you?”

Levi gave him a location, then went to the meeting spot and waited. He flicked his cigarette when he saw Jared. “So, you came, good.”

Jared walked over to Levi. “Of course, so what do we need to do?”

“Follow me.” Levi walked into the alleyway more, the further they got, the more enraged Levi was. Levi stopped, then twisted and slammed his foot into Jared’s gut and smacking him against the wall. He slammed his fist into Jared’s face a few times breaking his nose, busting his lip and cracking a tooth. He grabbed Jared’s collar, then slammed his against the wall. “Tch, listen here asshole. You fucking touch that brat in the way you did again, if you as so much as lay a horrible nasty finger on her precious head, I will fucking kill you.”

Jared gulped. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Levi leaned closer. “You punched her in the face and causing her to cut up her arm. Don’t lie to me Jared, I hate liars.”

“I didn’t hurt her! She’s exaggerating things! I said I was sorry!”

“You tried to force yourself on her, after she got hurt! You’re force feeding her diets because you think she’s fat. She’s not! She’s beautiful, cute, funny, strong and gorgeous. You are fucking lucky to have her.”

Jared gulped. “You fucking her?” He grabbed Levi’s wrists. “You fucking my girl?”

“You don’t deserve her! You’re an abusive and cheating bastard!”

Jared laughed. “Kick the crap out of me and she won’t talk to you again.”

“I can take it, because hurting you is satisfying.” Levi smacked his elbow into Jared’s face, then slammed his foot against Jared over and over until he slumped to the floor groaning in pain. “Force yourself on her.” He pressed his foot against Jared’s crotch. “And I cut this off.”

“No…more…please…”

Levi lit a cigarette, then walked out of the alley and noticed some blood on his shoes. “Tch, damn filth.” He went into the bar, then cleaned up his boot of blood. He walked over to Eren and stared at him. “I need you, Armin and Mikasa to go to the alley and get Jared fixed up.”

Eren frowned. “You kick the shit out of him?”

“I find violence works better than words, it worked on you. You’re a top gang member now.”

“We’ll fix him up.”

Levi went to Erwin’s office and sat, then he looked up when Erwin came in. “I did something you might not be happy about.”

Erwin closed the door. “This have something to do with you beating the living shit out of Jared?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin hummed and walked to his seat, then sat behind his desk. “He deserved it no doubt, the guys an asshole. However, I do need him for tasks. So, why?”

Levi sighed. “I made a promise not to say.”

Erwin hummed and smiled. “So, you and my sister already have secrets…okay. Well, if you kept a promise to her, I won’t let you divulge that information. If I find out, it’ll be from her…just one thing Levi.”

“Yeah?”

“Did he hurt her in some way?”

Levi nodded. “He did.”

Erwin hummed and tapped his fingers on the table, then he stood up. “We’re going out to cause chaos, I feel frustrated and annoyed right now.”

Levi followed him. “Tch, that wasn’t my intention.”

Erwin looked to Levi and smiled. “I’m not frustrated with you. I’m frustrated at myself, that my own sister couldn’t come to me about a problem.” He sighed. “I’m glad I have you Levi. If I didn’t, I think things would have gotten a lot worse for her. So, thank you. Please continue to look after her when I’m not around.”

Levi nodded. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

You sat in Dean’s office spinning around on his chair, then you came to a stop and pointed your finger at him. “Bang.”

Dean smirked. “So, you’re a gang leader? Cute.”

You leaned on his desk. “So, you gonna tell me more about being a cop?”

He walked over and sat on the desk. “I don’t have anything else to tell you.”

You groaned. “Boring.”

“I’m not boring.”

You pouted. “You are, maybe I should ask Erwin questions and write something involving a character like him.”

He punched your cheek. “Shut a cheeky thing.”

You giggled. “Yep. So, any news on the girlfriend front?”

He sighed. “Nope. Don’t have the time to date.”

You hummed. “I guess.”

“So...who’s this Levi guy? You two seemed nice and close when I saw you in the graveyard.”

You frowned. “There is nothing. I’m with Jared, remember?”

“No, you’re not, you two are breaking up.”

“What?”

He moved you from his chair. “Well, he’s never there for you. He’s always cancelling on you and I’m pretty sure he’s abusive and a cheater.” He typed on his computer. “So, I want you to break up with him.

You hugged yourself. “I will.”

“Now.”

You shook your head. “No, I have a plan.” You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I will, I just have something to do first.”

“Okay, well be good and remember we have a family meet up this weekend at Erwin’s.”

You waved. “I won’t forget.” You left the station and hurried down to Erwin’s bar. You burst in and Erwin opened his arms and said your name. “No, I need someone else.” You gasped, then ran over to Levi as he talked to Eren. You hugged Levi’s arm making him blush. “Levi, I need you.”

He looked down at your cute face. “Tch, damn it brat you’ve got to change the way you word things.”

You tilted your head. “Come with me please?”

He sighed. “Never mind. Tch, come on then.”

You squealed and dragged him along. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

He noticed people were staring at him and you, they mainly couldn’t believe you were so okay with Levi, but others thought he was lucky. Levi felt lucky and happy that you didn’t hate him, but you didn’t know what he did to Jared yet. “Oi brat? Where are we going?”

You glanced at Levi. “To Jared’s place.”

He gulped. “Why?”

“I’m breaking up with him and I’m worried he’ll hit me, you’re the only person who knows about it all and his cruel ways. Please help me?”

He stopped. “Sure, but I have to confess something.”

You stood in front of him and tilted your head. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I...I kicked the shit out of Jared. I was so mad at how he hurt you and after a few punches to his stupid face he was still talking about you like you were trash, so I ripped him a new one.”

Your eyes scanned Levi’s face, then you hugged him and gave him a little squeeze. You had no words to describe how thankful you were, because no one had stood up for you like that and it was amazing Levi had. “Thank you.” You let him go and held his arm like before. “So, he lives this way. I want this to be over and done with before I start changing my mind because of his stupid mental grip on me. Okay?”

Levi nodded. “Okay.” He was impressed that you weren’t mad, that you actually thanked him. He stumbled forwards and realised you’d stopped. He looked to you as you had you head lowered. “Tch, oi brat? You can do this. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

You looked up and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good brat. I’ll lead the way.” He walked into the apartment building, then walked up the stairs to Jared’s. He froze when he clearly could hear Jared with a woman. He looked down at you and felt bad, this was another stab to your heart. He sighed and knocked on the door. “I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

Jared threw the door open; he was clearly pissed off and trying to cover up his naked body and hardened length. “What!?” He spied you and put on a fake smile, then closed the door a little to stop you from seeing the woman on the sofa behind. “Babydoll, hey. I can’t believe you surprised me. You wanna go out on a date? That’ll be fun, right?”

You shook your head and hugged Levi’s arm tightly. “Who’s in there with you?”

He gave you a fake smile. “Sorry baby?”

“The woman, who is she?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You pulled from Levi a little. “You have fresh scratches on you, I heard a woman moaning and I saw her legs hanging off the sofa. Now stop fucking lying to me!” You shook. “I’m tired of the lies, the cheating and the mean words. You hurt me Jared, you really hurt me.”

“Baby...”

You hid behind Levi a little. “It’s over Jared.”

He clenched his jaw. “What was that you little?”

Levi put his arm in the way. “She said it’s over.”

Jared glared at Levi. You could now see how badly Levi had beaten him. Jared had bandages on his body, his nose was split, his lip busted and he had black eyes, but he wore it well. You looked at Levi and looked at him more, you could see the muscle on his neck and knew that under his clothes there’d be far more. You found yourself wanting tot stare at Levi more than Jared, wanting to see how me made blood, bruises and cuts look. You knew Levi could wear them better, because he was better. You gasped as they started shouting at each other, then Jared threatened Levi. Levi grabbed Jared, then slammed him against the wall and held a knife to his throat.

Levi snarled. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Levi?” He relaxed a little at your sweet tone, then looked at you. “Please don’t.”

He dropped Jared to the floor and put his knife away. “I’m sorry.”

You looked to Jared, then helped him to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Jared yanked his arm away from you. “You really want to leave me?”

You nodded. “You don’t care about me, I know that, and you’re having affairs and you hit me.”

“I can change baby, I can. I really care about you.” He held your upper arms. “I want you.”

“If you did, then why did you treat me the way you did? I’m sorry, but it’s over?”

He dropped to his knees and hugged you. “Don’t leave me, please baby, don’t. I need you.” He squeezed you. “I’ll take care of you, I will. I’ll change my ways, no more other women, no more hitting you. I will worship the ground you walk on, please.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry, no. I’m done.”

“How about a break?”

You shook your head and pushed away from him. “No, I can’t. It’s over.”

He sighed. “I’ll get you back, I will!” He looked at you “I’ll win you back. I won’t give up on you!”

Levi pulled you close. “Let’s go.”

Jared screamed your name as you walked down the hall with Levi. “I will! You’ll be mine again!”

Levi kept you close. “Don’t listen to him, okay? You’re free now and you can do anything you want. So, what do you want?”

You bit your lip. “Ice cream.”

He ruffled your hair. “Alright, let’s get some ice cream, my treat brat.” He led you out of the apartments, then down the street to a diner. He let you sit in the booth first, then he sat next to you. “What do you want?”

You hummed. “Cherry coke and a sundae.”

“What kind?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“How about one with lots of marshmallows and sauce?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“It has little cookies too.” He ordered everything for you, then handed the menu over. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I am, but I’m sad as well. Can I hug you?” You looked to Levi, then looked away. “No, sorry ignore that, I shouldn’t have asked you.” You squeaked as Levi pulled you into his arms and held you. “Ah, you don’t need to Levi.”

“Tch, shut up and let me hold you.” He sighed and rugged your back. “Sorry, I shouldn’t snap.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “You smell nice.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, stupid brat.”

You let go of him and tucked hair behind your ear. “Thank you for today, I really am thankful to you. Dean and Erwin don’t know what’s happened to me, and I know they’d do something to Jared or to me if I told them.” You sighed. “I’m like a baby bird to them, but you don’t do that. I know you’re only doing all of this because Erwin asked you to look after me.”

“I.”

You smiled at Levi. “I know he’s asked you to keep an eye on me when he isn’t around, I’m not stupid. So, I’m sorry you’ve had to babysit me so much. But now Jared is gone, you don’t need to follow me around and protect me so much.” You took your drink and ice cream. “So, what I guess I’m saying is, this is goodbye Levi. Thanks for being there.”

Levi watched you eat and didn’t want it to be over, he didn’t want to lose you. He wanted to hold onto you, make sure you never left his side. He wanted to hold you, protect you and stay by your side always. He was going to do anything he could to do that, to keep an eye on you, to be there for you. You were too fragile to be left alone and you meant a lot to Erwin, so he needed to protect what was important to Erwin. He was also pretty sure that you weren’t just some puppy to him he had to look after, he was seeing you a bit differently and he didn’t fully understand it right now, but in time he’d come to understand how he really felt and it was dangerous.

Levi had been watching your apartment for a while, a few weeks after splitting up with Jared. You’d kept to yourself; you’d barely left your apartment and it worried Levi. He thought that maybe you were sick, or you were upset and hiding because you didn’t want to see anyone. He thought of maybe doing something for you, but you’d said that you weren’t going to see him again. He was torn, confused and frustrated with himself. He wanted to see you, he wanted to so badly. He clenched his jaw, then stormed off to the shop and bought you some flowers. He went to your apartment and banged on your door. He perked up as soon as you opened your door, then he blushed hard at the sight of you. You had a long shirt on, odd socks, your hair was up messily, you had no makeup so your stunning natural beauty shined through and glasses.

You smiled at Levi, you hadn’t seen him in three weeks and you missed him. You’d daydreamed about him, dreamed about him and even wrote about him in a story as a love interest. “Levi.” You smiled. “Hi, this is a surprise.”

He cleared his throat. “I umm…” He handed you flowers. “Get well gift.”

You took them from him and smiled. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” You looked up at Levi. “Would you like to come in?”

He shrugged. “S-sure.”

You stepped to the side and let him in, then you closed the door. “It’s a bit messy, sorry.”

Levi looked around your comfy apartment. You had blankets and cuddly toys on your sofa, a fluffy carpet on the floor and a Roomba going around. You had fun cute things in your kitchen, and it was all convenient and useful things. He loved your dinner table being on the floor Japanese style, it meant it was far comfier. He noticed a door was open, he peaked to see it was your office space with a computer set up and a gaming chair that was pink with bunny ears. “Sooo?”

You giggled. “Sit anywhere, I’ll get you a cup of tea and something to eat.” You gasped and looked to Levi. “Do you like dogs?”

He nodded. “Tch, yeah why?”

You smiled and giggled. “Good.”

Levi took his leather jacket off and hung it up, then he slipped his shoes off and walked in more only to hear tapping of paws getting closer. He looked down to see the cutest and fluffiest corgi ever. “Oh, hello.” He smiled at his tail wagging loads. “He friendly?”

You laughed. “Yeah. His name is Bruce, after Bruce Wayne.”

Levi crouched down and fussed Bruce’s head, then noticed he was wearing a batman collar. “Batman, huh?”

You giggled and walked over. “Yeah he is, so don’t go causing trouble.”

Levi wiggled Bruce’s face, then kissed the end of his nose. “Good boy. You better protect your mummy.”

You walked to the table and put the flowers there along with the tea and snacks. “Oh, he hated Jared. He’s a good friendly boy, so he not liking someone was odd.” You giggled as Bruce climbed onto Levi’s lap and lay there. “Wow, he’s never been this in love with someone. Well done Levi.”

Levi smiled and kept fussing Bruce. “He’s so soft.”

“He’s a fluffy potato.” You looked to Levi’s hand and saw how long his fingers were. You heard Levi say your name making you jump. “Huh?”

“I asked how old is this fluffy potato?”

You blushed. “Oh, he’s five. So, he’s a young one.”

Levi fussed his chest and earned a happy wag of the tail. “I like him.”

You poured two cups of tea from the pot. “He likes you too. He’s mine though, so don’t go stealing him.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I am rarely home so.”

You smiled and sipped your tea. “Well, you can come over anytime to see Bruce. I’m sure he’s sick of me. He loves fusses, cuddles, kisses and snacks. If you nap anywhere, he will nap with you. He also watches me when I bath, the weird boy.”

Levi looked to Bruce; he was a little jealous of Bruce because of that. “Well, I’d be happy to look after him some days.” He picked up his cup of tea. “Thank you for letting me meet him.”

“Pleasure is all his.” You leaned on the table. “So, what is it you do for my brother?”

Levi cleared his throat. “It’s best that you don’t know.”

“Why?”

“It’s just for the best.”

“I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

He sighed. “Tch, listen brat, if I told you then it’ll incriminate you and your other brother the Captain will not be happy.”

You hummed. “You hurt people.”

“Brat?”

You gasped and patted the table. “Kill people!”

“Stop it.”

“Torture?” You smirked at Levi. “Bingo! So, is it like the movies? Do you have to wear gloves and an apron?”

He grabbed your face with one hand and squeezed your cheeks. “You ask too many questions.”

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” You placed your hands on his wrist and lightly squeezed. “You must have seen some terrible things.”

He gulped and lowered his head. “Yeah.”

You leaned closer and kissed his forehead, he felt heat burst through him. Your lips felt so good to him, you smelt divine too. He just wanted to wrap his arms around you, then pin you to the floor and make you moan his name. He wanted to hear his name on your sweet lips. He wanted to make you shake and shiver under him until the only thing you ever though about was him. Though the kiss was only a moment, he wanted it to last forever. You didn’t expect to enjoy kissing Levi on the head, but you did. His skin was so soft and his hair smelt so good.

You pulled back and smiled at him. “Kissed your head a bit better.”

“Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled and offered him some snacks. “Eat.”

“Thanks.” He ate and looked around your place and saw a picture of you in high school things, you were smiling brightly and had your arms around Dean and Erwin. “Huh.”

You looked to the picture. “Cute right? Erwin looked so adorable there. To think his eyebrows were always bushy and big…”

Levi laughed making you blush. “Yeah, you’re right.”

You smiled. “Hey, you have a lovely laugh.”

He blushed and looked away. “Tch, no I don’t. Shut up.”

You got up and cleaned the table. “Hey, do you want to stay for dinner? It’d be nice to have company and have a break from work.”

“I umm.”

“I have beef in the slow cooker, and I’m making this sauce for it so it’s pulled beef on buns. They’ll be loads left over and me and Bruce can’t eat it all. So, pleeeeeease.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine.”

You jumped up and down clapping your hands, so Bruce jumped off Levi and ran around you wagging his tail. You picked up Bruce. “Levi’s staying my fluffy potato!” You kissed Bruce loads Levi was a little jealous of that. “You are a good boy, huh?” You put him down. “You give Levi some kisses and I’ll get dinner going.” You walked over to the kitchen and looked over to Levi and Bruce.

Levi stared at Bruce as he wagged his tail. “Don’t even think about it.” Bruce lowered his front half with his bum in the air and made a tiny bark. “No.” He ran at Levi and jumped at him, then licked his face. “Tch, oi you little fuzz ball!” Levi fell back on the floor and laughed, even though it was a little dirty, he liked it. He felt like he was getting a lot of love from Bruce and it was nice for once to be loved, to feel loved. He pulled Bruce close, then fussed him and hugged him against him. “Cute thing.”

You set everything going, then turned everything off to wait for the beef. You walked over and smiled down at Levi. “Do you want to take him for a walk with me?”

Levi sat up. “Sure.”

“Great!” You grabbed Bruce’s harness, which you called his bra and his lead. “Let me put your bra on buddy, come here.” You hummed a little song as you put it on him, then you clipped the lead on the harness. “There we go.” You stood up and handed the lead to Levi. “You’re his best friend it seems, so you can walk him.”

Levi looked you up and down. “Umm…”

You lifted your shirt up. “I have shorts on. Did you think I didn’t?” You giggled. “I wouldn’t dare.” You slipped your shoes on, then grabbed your bag you took always to take Bruce. “Ready?”

Levi put his shoes on and sighed. “Yeah.”

You opened the door and walked out. “You okay? You don’t have to go…”

“No, I want to.” In reality, he was just a little sad he couldn’t hold you, or be with you. He was sad because you had somehow in a manner of minutes slipped him into your life, made him a part of your life he’d always been there. “This is just different.”

You walked with him to the park. “Different?”

“My job and life are all around the gang, to help Erwin, to make sure Erwin’s plans are successful. So, taking a dog for a walk with a pretty woman, it’s just foreign to me.”

You smiled. “Well, if you want a sense of normality, then just pop over and see me and Bruce. Or if you want a good meal, maybe someone to talk to? I’m here.”

Levi gulped and felt himself blush at the thought of having a normal life with you, it was like a dream, a perfect dream. “Thanks.”

“Aww!” You looked to a woman. “What a cute dog!”

Her friend nodded. “Cute couple and cute dog.”

You and Levi both looked at each other and blushed, then you looked away. “Dog park? Bruce likes other dogs, he’s a very good boy.”

Levi nodded. “Sure…where is it?”

You pointed. “That way.”

“Lead the way.”

You walked ahead and saw a dog owner with their dog off the lead, it ran over to Bruce and snarled at him and went to bite him, but Levi pulled Bruce’s lead in time. You gasped, then picked him up. “Bruce!”

Levi snarled as the dog jumped at you to bite. Levi pulled you out the way and let the dog bite him. “Tch, damn mutt!” He punched in on the nose making it run off. “Fucking thing. You okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Bruce?”

You squeezed him. “Yes.”

“HEY!” Levi looked to the owner as he ran over. “The fuck man!? You hit my dog!”

Levi showed his ripped leather jacket. “Your dog went for my dog and my girl! So, you can shut the fuck up right now! Look what your shitty little dog did to my jacket, you’re lucky it’s proper leather and it saved my arm.”

The man gulped at Levi’s aggressive tone, as well as his muscles, dark look and the knife on his hip. Plus, Levi was very well known in this city for being an ex-solo criminal and now he was known for being the face of a new gang. “L-Levi! I’m so s-sorry I d-didn’t k-know this was your dog and g-girl. Forgive me!”

“Keep your fucking mutt on a lead!”

You watched him run off, then you looked to Levi. “Thank you.”

He sighed and looked to you. “Tch, some people can be selfish pricks. You sure you’re okay?”

You nodded. “We’re just fine.” You put Bruce down. “So, your dog and girl?”

Levi blushed and carried on walking. “Well, if people think you’re my girl, then you’ll be left alone. N-Not that you are.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, my girl…”

You smiled. “Yeah…well…thank you again.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Me and Bruce are very grateful to you. Right buddy?” Bruce looked up and wagged his tail. “See, very grateful.” You hummed a laugh and opened the gate to the dog park, then you crouched and took his lead off. “Now be a good boy and friendly to the other dogs, make plenty of friends, okay?” You stood up and sat on a bench and sighed. “So, you really don’t do things like this?”

He shook his head. “No.” He looked at the floor. “I come from a life of crime, loss and violence. This is…it’s just not me.”

“Oh…sorry.”

He smiled a little. “That’s the thing though, it’s not me, but I want it to be. I like this.” He blushed a little and gripped the lead tightly. “I like you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I like you too! You’re a lot of fun.”

Levi looked to you, you’d misinterpreted what he’d said, he meant he actually liked you and had feelings for you, not a friendship thing. “Right…yeah.” He looked up and watched Bruce.

You stared at Levi, something seemed to be bothering him and it bothered you that he was sad. You reached over and held his hand. “You can talk to me you know? I’m happy to hear you out.”

He tilted his head and turned his hand so yours rested in his palm. “I…I have feelings for someone and I…I don’t think I deserve them, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t stop thinking about them. I’ve never liked anyone before, so I don’t know what to do.”

You giggled. “First love by the sounds of it, that’s cute.”

“So?”

You hummed. “Well, do you know much about them?”

He shook his head. “Not really. I know a few things, but everything I learn about them just makes me like them more.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “That’s wonderful! I’m happy for you.”

He gulped and ruffled his hair. “So, I’ve just got to get to know them more?”

You nodded. “Yeah, and you know, spend some time with them and see if chemistry happens.”

Levi frowned. “Chemistry?”

You laughed. “The conversations flow, you feel comfortable together, that you both want to hold each other, kiss each other. You know?”

He nodded. “Okay, I get it. Thank you. So, what do I do if I have the strong need to kiss them and I haven’t told them I like them?”

You smiled. “Maybe take a leap of faith and kiss them.” You looked down and smiled at Bruce. “Hey buddy, you ready to go home?”

Levi leaned over. “Come here buddy.” He clipped the lead on, then walked with you back home and ate dinner with you. He thanked you for letting him stay for a bit, then looked at the time. “It’s late.”

You looked at the time on your phone. “Oh yeah, it is…do you want to stay over?”

He blushed. “Huh?”

“I have a spare room and it’s super late, I’d feel bad kicking you out at this time, so you can stay here.”

He gulped. “Sure. Thanks.”

You looked at Bruce lying all over Levi. “He’ll want to spoon with you.”

Levi picked up Bruce. “I’m okay with this.”

You walked with him to the spare room opposite your room. You flicked on the light. “It’s a nice comfy double bed for you and it has a bathroom too. So, if you want to take a shower go ahead.”

Levi put Bruce on the bed. “Thank you.”

You walked to the door. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Levi woke up the next day feeling fresh, it was the first good night’s sleep he’d had in ages. He opened his eyes and stared at Bruce snoozing away. He smiled at how cute he was, he fussed Bruce, then got out of bed. “You can lie in buddy.” He walked about in his boxers, his muscles and scars on show. He looked into your bedroom, but you weren’t in there. He looked in the kitchen and living room, but there was no sign of you. He frowned and went into your office to see you slumped over your desk sleeping. He let out a long sigh, then walked over to you and pulled your chair from the desk. “Tch, silly brat.” He scooped you up into his arms, then carried you to your bedroom. “Working too hard.”

You inhaled and opened your eyes. “Levi?”

He smiled. “Yeah, it’s me.”

You snuggled close to him and kissed his jawline. “Hi.”

Levi blushed. “Uhh, brat?”

You played with his hair. “Cute pet name. You liiiike me.”

“You’re still asleep…” He sat you on your bed. “You need to go back to bed.”

You flopped back and closed your eyes. “Mmm…that girl you like?”

“Yeah?”

You yawned. “Jealous.”

Levi frowned and leaned closer. “What?” You grabbed Levi and pulled him close, then you cuddled him. He flinched at your actions “Tch, oi brat?” He blushed hard. “Brat?” He flinched as Bruce jumped onto the bed and snuggled up close. “Not good.” He blushed even more as you clung to his bare chest, then pushed your pelvis close to his. “This is not good at all.” He watched you sleep, then felt the dark side of him creep in. He needed to hold you, to act like you were his, so he held you close.

You woke up when your phone went off, your rolled over and grabbed it in your sleepy state. You inhaled. “Hello?”

“Babydoll…” Jared sighed. “I’m not doing good. I messed up.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“I hurt myself. My hands bleeding everywhere. Baby, please help.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Where are you?”

“In my apartment. Please baby, please come help me.”

You sighed. “I can’t Jared, but I can send someone to help. Let me call Erwin and he’ll send Hange over or something to fix you up.”

“NO! I NEED YOU! COME ON BABY!”

Levi took your phone from you. “Oi Jared?” You looked at Levi and blushed hard at seeing him just in boxers, his muscles on show and scars. You felt a heat burn up and butterflies in your stomach. Levi ruffled your hair. “Yeah, it’s Levi…I kept her company because she and Bruce were attacked by a dog, she was upset.” Levi looked a little annoyed. “Shut up for a minute. If you’re that bad then go to Erwin or the hospital…she’s not a doctor or a fucking nurse! Go get help.” He ended the call. “Tch, fucking idiot.” He handed your phone back. “He still wanted you.”

You stared at your phone. “Yeah.” You frowned when Jared’s name came up again. “I have to take this. Jared…”

He groaned. “Baby! I told you I need you! So get here.”

“I can’t help you.”

“I just need you baby, please.”

You shook your head. “No Jared, I can’t come and help you, there is nothing I can do to help you out.”

He kicked some things in his apartment, then panted. “Babydoll, I need you, I’m in pain.”

You got off the bed as Levi went to take your phone. “I know, I understand your pain because of what happened to my arm, but there’s not much I can do.”

“Baby please. I need you…do you think of me? Do you miss me? I miss you so much. I got so upset that I hurt my hand and made it bleed bad.”

You walked into the living room. “I’m sorry, but I don’t.”

“Why?”

“Because you were never good to me, at no point did I feel happy with you. We just don’t work, I’m sorry.”

“No, no I can’t accept that.”

“I’m sorry.”

He gripped the phone. “You moved on already?”

You frowned. “What? No, I’m single. Why?”

“You’re with Levi, aren’t you?”

You blushed. “No, no weren’t not together he’s just a friend to me.”

“You’re not his! You’re mine! Get here now I need you!”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry Jared…I have to go.” You ended the call and rang Erwin. “Hey Erwin, could you go over to Jared’s please? He’s messed up his hand and I won’t go over.”

Erwin sighed. “Sure. I’ll have a word with him about bothering you as well.”

You smiled. “Thank you. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Bye.” You ended the call and turned to see Levi stood there. “Oh, sorry I’ve dealt with it.”

He clenched his jaw. “Love you?”

You frowned. “Huh?” You gasped. “Oh, that was Erwin.”

“So you love him?”

You laughed. “Well yeah, he is my brother.” You went to the kitchen and made yourself and Levi tea. “You’re supposed to love your siblings.”

He gripped the counter and pinned you in a little corner. “Do you love him? More than normal love?”

You frowned. “What? Ew no, he’s my brother.”

“You two seem really close.”

“Well, because we lost his dad and I lost my parents, so we both understand the pain. Besides I grew up with him.”

Levi slammed his fist on the counter making you jump and recoil away from him. “Or you’re using him. You’re no longer with Jared, and yet you happily talk to him on the phone. You’re always all over him, but he’s a monster of a man.” He moved closer to you making you back up. “You’re probably fucking Erwin and pretending in front of others he’s your brother, right? That or you’re a stupid, silly little brat who doesn’t know how to use her fucking brain. You either don’t want Jared or you fucking do! You shouldn’t be contacting him. You shouldn’t be talking to him or being sympathetic to him either. You need to…” He saw the fear in your face, then he pulled away. He clenched his jaw. “Sorry.” He walked away and got changed, then walked back out. “I’m going home.”

You sniffed. “Levi?”

He pulled his jacket on. “You won’t see me for a while.”

You walked over to him. “It’s okay, I’m not mad or upset with you.”

He glared at you. “You should be though! I just treated you like shit, I said horrible things that I didn’t mean because this nasty thing inside of me doesn’t like you being all over other men.” He panted him lowered his head. “I can’t be around you for a while. I need to think.”

“Levi.” You held his jacket. “Don’t leave me alone.” You welled up. “Please Levi, don’t go.”

He looked to you and felt his heart hurt. “I don’t want to, but I have to. Tch, later brat.”

You hugged him from behind and squeezed. “No! No, you’re not going.”

He felt his heart squeeze tightly, this just hurt too much. You didn’t understand how you made him feel, how he felt around you. He was a jealous man, possessive and dangerous. He wanted to kill Jared because of you, he just couldn’t trust himself around you. He needed to know more about this feeling, the downside of that was, he had to speak to Hange and he really didn’t want to talk to his crazy friend about girls. “Tch, let go of me. I’m just your babysitter, remember?” He pulled your arms off him, then he looked to you and ruffled your hair. “You don’t need me.”

You shook your head. “But I do.”

He hated that look on you, because it just made him want to pin you to the wall and devour you. “No, you don’t, you’re stronger than you think brat. You stood up to Jared, you ended it and you and moving on. I just stood there. Go to bed and I’ll see you around.”

You rubbed your tears and nodded. “Okay.”

He clenched his jaw, then looked away and walked out. His body was screaming at him to go back, to run to you and hold you in his arms. He wanted to say sorry over and over, he wanted to take care of you. He felt like he didn’t deserve you, but he wanted to have you. He was fighting with himself so badly. He also couldn’t be with you, not after what you’d been through. Then there was the problem of your brothers, one was his boss and best friend while the other was Captain of the police. You were dangerous to love, but he just craved you. He was addicted to you, like a drug and he knew that if he didn’t get Hange’s help, he was going to be an addict. You were just so sweet and pure, he couldn’t help but want you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hange walked around her place getting ready for tonight, while she was getting ready Levi was talking about you. She stopped as she put in earrings and smiled at her friend getting flustered and frustrated. She sat down and smiled. “How does she make you feel?”

He gulped. “Weak, but strong. I panic a lot when I’m with her, but I’m also really happy. I lay next to her in bed and I held her in my arms, I wanted to do that for as long as possible. When she laughs and smiles, I feel like my life is complete.”

“So, you’re in love with her.”

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “The worst part of it all is, I want to do this to her, possessive and slightly aggressive things.”

“Like what?”

“I want to shove her against a wall and kiss her so hard her lips become bruised. I want to bite and kiss every inch of her body so there’s no inch that hasn’t been touched by me. I want to wrap her up into my arms and not let her go.”

Hange shivered. “Wow, that’s hot.”

He looked up at Hange. “It’ll scare her away.”

Hange shrugged. “I don’t think it will, I mean, if she stuck around Jared for as long as she did, then she’ll stick to you. Hell, I’ve known her for a while because I’ve known Erwin longer, but she’s never visited the bar as much as she has. Since you two became friends, she’s been there almost all the time. I can tell you two had a little falling out of sorts, because she’s not showed up.” She stood up and slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag. “Anyway, I’m off to a mixer with that little cutie.”

Levi glared at her. “What?”

She smiled. “Well, she’s single, isn’t she? Come on, I need to lock up.”

Levi walked out and leaned against the wall as she did. “She really is going to a mixer?”

“Yep. You know, if you accidently end up at the mixer or something…I won’t say anything against it.” She winked, then walked to the bar and knew Levi was following at a distance. She stopped outside the bar and saw you in a cute dress. She squealed, then hugged you tightly. “Hi!”

You giggled. “Hi.”

She bounced up and down. “You look so hot!”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks. So, I can’t be out too long because of Bruce, okay?”

She nodded. “Got it.” She stepped back and walked around you allowing Levi to see from his hiding place, you were just so beautiful to him in your dress. He thought you were divine, so perfect and sexy. He loved seeing your legs on show, how your dress was low cut to show your cleavage. Your figure was divine, he wanted to pull you close, then take you on a date. Hange glanced over to Levi and smiled, then pushed you along. “Come on pretty thing.”

You walked inside and saw two girls waiting and five guys, so you were outnumbered by guys. “There’s more guys.”

“You’ll be fine.” She introduced you and sat you on the end, then ordered drinks. She leaned closer. “You are getting a lot of stares.”

You blushed. “I am? Odd, I don’t think I deserve them.”

“You do.”

You sighed and looked into your drink. “Hmm.”

“Hey.” You looked up at a guy, he got up and moved to sit opposite you. “Are you okay? This place not your thing.”

You smiled. “I’m just worried about my dog is all.”

He smiled. “Aww. What type do you have?”

“A corgi, his name is Bruce.”

“Cute.” He hummed a laugh, then offered his hand. “Name is Danny.”

You gave your name. “Nice to meet you.”

He smiled. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m a writer.”

He leaned closer. “Really? That’s amazing.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks. So, what do you do?”

He ruffled his hair. “I’m afraid I’m not that interesting, I just work in accounting. I help out Erwin’s group sometimes.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

He smirked. “Yeah, well I guess you could say I’m a bit of a gangster.”

You laughed, because you knew he wasn’t. “That’s interesting and cool.”

He nodded. “I know right?”

You hummed. “So, what do you do for fun?”

He sighed. “I ah watch a lot of sport, it’s my favourite thing to watch and do.”

You bit your lip and fiddled with your hands. “Anything else?”

“Cars, I get a lot of cars.”

You nodded. “Oh, that’s cool.”

“You?”

You titled your head and told him things you did. “I also play games too and love animals.”

He hummed. “Games huh? Isn’t that a little childish?”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t think it is. There are a lot of games made for adults to play, with tones of choice making too.”

“Oh, right. Well, that’s less silly, not that I’m saying you are silly.”

You shrugged. “You like what you like, so that’s okay.”

He nodded and laughed. “Yeah.”

You were stuck with Danny all night; he was rather boring for your taste. You just wanted to go home, eat ice cream while sat on the floor with Bruce. You leaned over to Hange. “I’m heading home now, Bruce needs me.”

She hugged you. “See you later.”

You got up and walked to the door and to the side of the building, you tapped on your phone to check it, then you looked up to see Danny. “Oh, hi. Sorry, I’m heading home to see my dog.”

He clenched his jaw. “So, you’re saying, I worked hard all night to get you to like me, and now you’re going home?”

You nodded. “Yes, my dog needs me.”

“You’re fucking dog?” He grabbed you, then slammed you against the wall in the ally. “I didn’t work that fucking hard to get nothing!” He pressed you against the hard-rough wall. You struggled, but it only cut you up a little. He grabbed at your body. “I earned this.”

You welled up. “Stop it!” You moved an arm free, then slammed it into his face. “Stop!”

He pulled at your zip, but it wouldn’t come down. “This fucking thing!” He ripped it making you scream. “Finally.”

“Oi!” You shivered and looked to Levi. “Let her go, now or I break your bones.”

Danny grinned at Levi. “Fuck off buddy, this girls mine.”

Levi growled, then grabbed the back of the man’s collar and yanked him hard and threw his against the other wall. “I said let her go!”

Danny grunted, then pulled out a knife and slashed at Levi. Levi dodged him easily. Danny growled. “Stay still!”

Levi slammed his leg into Danny’s gut so he bent over his leg, then Levi slammed his elbow into the back of Danny’s head sending him to the floor. Levi pressed his foot onto Danny’s back, then grabbed his arm, he lifted it up, then dislocated his shoulder and broke his arm. “Tch, told you I’d break your bones. Now get the fuck out of here.” Danny got up, then hurried away holding his arm and crying. Levi turned to you sat on the floor, back to him with your dress ripped. You were shaking with fear and slightly from the cold on your back. Levi picked you up. “You’re okay, I’ve got you, okay? I won’t anyone else hurt you.”

You hugged him tightly as you sniffed back tears. “Levi.”

He walked with you. “Don’t worry, I’m taking you home to your little fluffy potato. He’ll protect you, remember?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

Levi walked all the way to your place, then opened the door and kicked the door shut. He smiled at Bruce as he came running over and ran circles around him. “Hey Bruce, your mummy isn’t well.” He walked to your bedroom, and sat you down. He took your shoes off, then he lifted your head up so you looked up at him. He felt his heart sink at seeing the graze on cheek from the wall. Your chest had grazes on it and your arm, but the one on your cheek was the worst. “I’ll clean you up and then I’ll get you some nice clothes.”

You nodded. “Thank you and sorry.”

He ruffled your hair. “Don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault.” He grabbed your first aid kits and warm water with a cloth. He cleaned your wounds, then put patches on them. “There. Your cheek is going to puffy up a tad.” He put everything away, then picked up Bruce and put him on the bed. “You look after your mummy.” He went to closet and pulled out a top and bottoms for you. He pulled your dress down, then blushed. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay.” You blushed as Levi took your dress off and left you in your underwear. He wanted to run his hands over your perfect form, to kiss every inch of your beautiful and cute body. You looked up at Levi, the sweet look you gave him only made things worse. You bit your lip, then pulled your shirt on with Levi’s help. “Thank you for this.” You looked down to Bruce, then fussed his head. “I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn’t have showed up.” You knelt up and threw yourself at Levi. He blushed hard at seeing your bum stuck up in the air, your underwear on show. “Thank you.”

He groaned a little. “Sure.”

You pulled away a little, your face close to Levi’s making him blush. “You’re my hero.”

“Yeah, well…I did what I could.”

You smiled, then your smile faded. You sat back and let go of Levi. “You only did it because of Erwin, right?” You looked up at him and gave him a fake smile, he could see sadness in your eyes. “I’m sure he’s very proud of you and grateful.” You lay on the bed and sighed. “I’ll be okay, you should go report to Erwin.”

Levi stared at you, then got up and sighed. He didn’t want to leave you, he wanted you to know that he saved you not because you’re Erwin’s sister, but you meant something to him. He left your room and cleaned up the place. He wasn’t going to leave you alone, because he knew you were going to have nightmares and he wanted to be there for you. After a while when you’d fallen asleep, he took Bruce for a walk, then came back and sat in your window with tea and a smoke.

You woke up with a start, you were panicking and scared. You covered your face with your hands, then started crying. You felt so weak, it was horrible. You flinched when you heard someone say your name. You looked up and saw Levi was sat in your window, tea cup in hand and cigarette in his mouth. You welled up and felt so happy he was here. “Levi.”

He put his smoke out, then placed his cup on the sill and hurried over to you. He sat on the bed, then pulled you into his arms. “Shh, it’s okay, it was just a nightmare, okay?”

You clung to him and cried. “Why are you here? Why didn’t you leave? You’ll give me the wrong idea.” You gasped as he cupped your face and leaned closer, then he clenched his jaw. You held your breath. “L-Levi?”

He gazed into your eyes, then kissed your forehead. “There, all better, right?”

You hummed a laugh, then you started laughing. “Thank you.” You touched your forehead. “I did that to you before, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He pulled you close and held you against him. “I didn’t leave because I didn’t want to. I’m not here protecting you because of Erwin, I’m here because I want to look after you and make sure you’re okay. You matter to me, okay?”

You stared up at Levi, you felt the need to kiss him. You leaned closer, Levi leaned closer to you and wanted to pin you to the pen and kiss you. You covered your face quickly, turned your head and sneezed. You sniffed and hummed. “Sorry.”

Levi felt your forehead. “You’re a little hot.” He picked you up, then moved the covers and tucked you under. “I think you might be coming down with a cold.”

You whined. “No, I don’t want to be sick.”

He ran his hand through your hair. “I’ll look after you, don’t worry.”

You smiled, then rolled over and hugged Bruce. “Potato.”

Levi smiled. “Can I use your shower?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

You spooned Bruce for a while, then you got up when someone knocked on the door. You shuffled over and opened it, when you saw the person, you blushed bright red. There stood in front of you was your first ever crush from childhood and Dean’s best friend. However, he dated another woman who was better than you, prettier too and had a kid with her. He became a cop and moved away and became detective somewhere else. You couldn’t believe Scott was back. “Scott?”

He smiled with that cute smile, his hair shaved at the sides and the top longish and swept back and brown. His eyes were just a lovely blue and he had stubble now, he looked good. He chuckled and said your name. “Look at you, all grown up you sprout.”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah…why are you here?”

He ruffled his hair. “Me and Alice had a divorce.”

“Oh, oh I’m so sorry.”

He sighed and smiled. “Yeah, it wasn’t good. So, I transferred back here and I talked to your brother today. He welcomed me back and I asked about you, because you know, you and I got on well.”

“Oh…well it’s good to see you again. How’s your daughter?”

“With my wi…with Alice.” He let out a long sigh. “I can’t believe it’s all over.”

You opened the door more. “Come on in, you look like you need to talk.”

He walked in and noticed Bruce, Bruce stared at him, then turned and went to Levi in the bathroom to watch him. Scott smiled. “Cute dog.”

You closed the door and made a pot of tea. “His name is Bruce.” You carried the pot over and placed it on the table. “He’s a good boy.”

Scott touched the patch on your cheek making you flinch. “You’re hurt.”

You blushed, then pulled away. “I ah…I got hurt, that’s all.”

Levi walked in drying his hair and saying your name. “Do you mind if I clean your bathroom?” He froze and stared at Scott. “Who’s this?”

You smiled. “Levi, this is my brother Dean’s best bud Scott, he’s a detective now. Scott this is Levi.”

Scott stood up and offered his hand to Levi. “Pleased to meet you.”

Levi walked past and sat on the sofa. Bruce trotted over, then jumped on the sofa and lay on Levi. “Never seen you before.”

“I lived out of town with my ex-wife, then I moved back due to the divorce.”

“Why did you divorce?”

You gasped. “Levi, you can’t just ask someone that.”

He narrowed his eyes at Scott. “I want to know.”

“Levi.”

Scott held his hand up. “It’s okay sprout, I don’t mind. I couldn’t get over my first love, no matter how hard I tried.”

Levi tilted his head to the side a little. “Who?”

You smiled. “Hannah, right? You two were always joined at the hip.”

Scott smiled. “Oh, I remember Hannah, yeah she was fun, but no it wasn’t.” He leaned a little closer and looked at you in a way that was similar to the way Levi looked at you sometimes, its’s where the eyes soften in their gaze, like they’re seeing something magical. You thought it was a nice look, but the one Levi had was better. He said your name. “It’s you, it’s always been you.”

You blushed hard. “Wh-what?”

He laughed and said your name. “I’m in love with you, I’ve always been in love with you.”

You felt hot, not from his words but the look Levi was giving you, it was possessive and it felt good. You also felt hot from a creeping illness. “I umm…I don’t know what to say.”

“Say something, anything. Don’t you feel anything for me?”

You felt yourself shaking. “I used to, but I moved on.”

“Wait…you did?”

You sighed and felt dizzy. “I did, you were just a silly crush when I was a kid, but I moved on.”

He smiled. “Well, maybe you’ll like me again, right?”

You bit your lip. “Well, I actually like someone. Well, I think I do.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, you do? Who?”

Levi frowned at you as his heart stung, then he looked away. “That doesn’t matter right now, for the moment. You’ve come here to say hello to an old friend, right?”

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, plus Dean ask me to keep an eye on this one. He’s worried and I can see why, she’s hurt.”

You panted and grabbed Levi’s sleeve. “Levi.”

He looked to you, then placed his hand on your head. “Tch, damn it.” He picked you up. “Sorry Steve.”

Scott clenched his jaw. “It’s Scott.”

“Whatever. I have to take care of this one, she’s really sick with the flu. Could you head home?”

He got up and sighed. “Alright…you love her, don’t you?”

Levi held you close, he looked down and saw you’d passed out. “Yes, and I’ll do anything for her, I have done things for her, things I can’t discuss with a detective.”

Scott gritted his teeth. “I don’t want some criminal scum touching the sprout. I’ll put you away.”

Levi glared at Scott. “Come for me and I’ll…” You whined. Levi sighed. “No…I won’t do anything, but if you hurt me or come for me, she’ll never forgive you.”

“This isn’t over Levi.” He walked to the door. “I’ll have her.”

Levi winced as he slammed the door, then he shook his head. “Idiot.” He carried you to your bed, then lay you under the covers. “Silly brat.”

You opened your eyes and whined. “Erwin?”

Levi blushed. “I ah.”

You panted and frowned as your fever took over. “Erwin, I need to tell you something.” You grabbed Levi’s hand; you were so sick that you didn’t even know it was Levi. “I have feelings for someone.”

“You…you do?”

You nodded and hummed. “I can’t help myself I want him so badly. I have dreams and daydreams about him and they’re…mature.”

Levi blushed, the he leaned closer to you and ran his lips along your cheek. “Is it that damn Scott?”

You shook your head and whined. “N-no, never.”

“Then who?”

You turned your head so Levi’s lips were close to yours. “Levi. I like your right-hand man Levi.”

Levi cupped the side of your face and said your name. “Look at me.”

You opened your eyes, he could see they were hazy from sickness, but your red cheeks and panting looked like something else to him, something far sexier. You whined when you realised who it was. “L-Levi?”

He hummed. “So, you like me huh?”

You blushed harder. “I-I-I…”

He leaned over you, then pulled your chin down with his finger and thumb. “Show me how much you like me.” He kissed you and felt you grip at his shirt and instantly moan. He smiled into the kiss, then deepened the kiss and took control of the kiss. He was becoming possessive and like a dominating animal with you. He pulled back and saw you pass out. “Guess I push her too much.” He sighed and moved away. He looked at Bruce who stood there wagging his tail. “Your mummy is sick, but I’ll fix her.”

Levi cold a cold cloth, then rang out the water. He placed the cloth on your head and watched you for a bit, just to make sure you were okay. He smiled at you humming in your sleep, then smiling. He kissed your cheek, then started making some comfort food for you to make you feel better. He took Bruce for a walk after, then fed him when he came back. He noticed Bruce was a bit dirty, so he decided to give him a bath and noticed Bruce rather liked it. As Levi did all these things around your home, he realised home normal this all seemed. Levi hasn’t used to a normal life, but he rather liked this domesticated life, all he needed now was you to love him openly. He wasn’t going to let anyone get in his way, you were going to be his and only his.

You didn’t remember Levi kissing you so passionately, nor did you remember declaring your feelings for him in your sick state. However, you did notice that Levi was in a mood with you. He was looking after you, but he seemed pissed off with you. You got changed in your bedroom, you were feeling a little better now, but you still had a temperature. You got up and went into the living room, you watched Levi cleaning your kitchen, you knew you had to talk to him. “Levi?”

He glared at you. “Tch, oi brat? You should be resting in bed.”

“I know, but we need to talk.”

He looked away from you. “I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

You pouted making Levi groan a little, he just thought you were too adorable for your own good. “Levi.”

He looked up at you. “What?”

You gasped and moaned a little, his sharp tone wasn’t scary at all, it sparked something else in you. “Why are you mad at me!” You pouted. “I don’t understand what I’ve done.”

He threw the cloth and stormed closer to you making you back up towards the sofa. “I’ll tell you what you’ve done. You’ve teased me and twisted me around your perfect little finger. I am your slave and you don’t even know it.”

“Y-You…what?” Your legs smacked the back of the sofa, then you fell back and slammed onto the sofa. You closed your eyes and whined. You gasped as you felt weight on the sofa by your legs. You peaked to see Levi was crawling closer. “I-I don’t understand!”

He growled at you making you shiver. “In your sleepy and sick state, you declared you have feelings for me.” He dragged his body against yours, your legs parted for him to fit him. He pushed his hand under your shirt making you gasp. “We kissed very passionately, but you passed out and I seemed to remember.” You whimpered at his touched as he cupped your lace covered breast, then leaned closer to your ear. “You liked it very much. I bet you had a dirty dream about me. Did you?”

You blushed hard, then nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He hummed. “Want me to kiss you again?” He kissed your neck and massaged your chest; his other hand ran down the outside of your thigh all the way up to the band of your underwear. “Or do you want me to do other things to you?”

You panted and squeezed your arms against the outside of your boobs. “Hot.”

He bit your neck and sucked forming a mark. “You are suck a tease for an innocent brat. The way you talk, look and moan lures so many men. Danny, Jared and Scott are all under your innocent spell.”

You hummed and turned your head to look at Levi. “It’s hot.”

He smiled at you. “Then there’s me. You’ve completely hypnotised me. You going to take responsibility?”

“I…”

“If you really like me like you said in your sleepy state, then prove it. Kiss me. But I warn you brat, if you do, I won’t ever leave you alone, you’ll be mine.”

You panted then used shaky hands to slide over Levi’s shoulder, the other cupped the back of his head. You mewled at him, then pulled him closer and kissed him lightly. “Levi.” You pulled him back and kissed him again. “Hot.”

“You going to pass-out on me again brat? After you kissed me? You’re mine now and you’re going to pass-out.”

“I’m sorry.” You welled up. “I really want you to have me, but I’m still sick.”

He sighed and pulled his hands from your underwear and breast, then he lay against you. “I shouldn’t have pushed you, you’re still fragile.” He leaned up and saw your tears, so he rubbed them away. “Don’t cry.”

You sniffed. “I’m not.”

“You suck at lying.” He kissed your cheek. “It’s okay, you don’t have to act tough around me. I want you to as honest with me as possible, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I mean it.”

You smiled. “I promise.”

He kissed by your eye making you close it. “I’ll protect you no matter what.” He sat up and pulled away from you. “But for now, I’m going to punish you for passing out on me a few days ago.”

You sat up and pouted. “What? I didn’t mean it! I’m sick!”

He folded his arms. “Don’t care.”

You growled in frustration, then your climbed onto Levi’s lap and straddled him. “I’m not some sweet, innocent and fragile thing.” You put your hands on his shoulders as he stared up at you. “You say things and do things to me, but do you like me?” You blushed. “Do you actually like me? It’s not just wanting to use me or sleep with me, right? You want something more than just sex, right?” You welled up and tapped your head against his shoulder. “I can’t be with another person like Jared. I’m not…I’m not strong enough.”

Levi wrapped his arms around your and held you close and sighed. “I’d never use you. I don’t want to have sex with you or fuck you, I just want to make love to you over and over until your weak and can barely move or think. I want to worship the ground you walk on, but also lock you up in this home and never let you go. How I feel about you is dangerous.” He cupped your face. “I’ll destroy anyone in my path to keep you as mine. I don’t care what your brother’s say, or that fucking detective. You’re mine.”

You blushed hard, then felt yourself heating up. You looked down. “Wow. N-No one has ever spoken a-about me l-like that. I…”

Levi looked away and blushed. “Tch, I don’t do speeches or words, I’m shit at them. Sorry if it came off badly.”

You shook your head. “N-No, I loved your words.” You hugged him tightly and squeezed your thighs around him. “I don’t think you’re dangerous.”

“I am brat.” He held you close. “I’ve killed people and tortured others. I’m not a good person.” He gulped and pushed you away and lowered his head. “I don’t deserve you, but I so badly want you as mine. I’m a murderer and a sick man. I like hurting people sometimes. I take joy in it. When I was beating Jared, or that guy in the alleyway I didn’t want to stop. When Scott tried to claim you as his, I wanted to break him and I know I could easily. I’m too dangerous to be with someone as wonderful as you, but I can’t help myself.”

You gulped. “Then I’m a bad person.”

He looked up at you. “What?”

“I’m a bad person because I like that you beat people for me, I find it exciting.” You gripped his shirt as Levi’s eyes widened and his hunger increase. “Levi?”

He was getting excited now. “Yes?”

“I’m yours.”

He gripped your waist. “You do understand what you’re saying, don’t you?”

You nodded. “I’m all yours. Claim me. Do everything to me you said you would. I’m all yours and no one else’s.”

He growled and slammed you against the sofa, your head slightly hanging off it. “Mine.” He went to attack you, but you started laughing. “What’s so funny you little brat?”

You giggled more as Bruce kept licking your forehead and temple. “Bruuuuuce, no kisses!” He stopped and whined. You reached for his fluffy face and wiggled. “Oh, I’m sorry baby boy, mummy didn’t mean to be nasty.”

Levi sighed as he held you and stared at Bruce. “Mood killer.” Bruce walked closer and locked Levi’s cheek. “Alright, alright, I get it you little fluffy potato. You had her before me, but we’ve got to learn to share now. Deal?”

You laughed. “I think that’s a no from Bruce.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at Bruce. “Tch, we’re going to have to have stern words with each other.”

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“My neck hurts.”

He sat up and pulled you with him. “Oh, sorry.” He massaged your neck. “That better?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I got too possessive with you. We need to…no…I need to hold back and take my time. This is my first relationship ever, so I have to control myself and be normal.”

“Normal?” You giggled. “What’s normal about any of this? One of my brothers is a Captain and the other is a gang leader. I have insane and romantic feelings for the number one killer and torturer of the city. I have a crazy ex who’s after me and an old friend who wants me as well.”

He sighed. “I know, but you personally and the little life and home you have is normal to me. The whole having an apartment, routines, a normal job, a pet, it’s all foreign to me.”

You smiled. “Well…” You cleared your throat. “Do you…do you want to bring some things over here? Maybe stay a bit and get used to my life? I mean, I spend most of my life in my office working.”

He moved you off him and ran to the door. “I’ll be back.”

You frowned and crawled across the sofa. “Where are you going?”

He opened the door and looked at you, you blushed hard at the excited child like look on his face. “To get my things so I can stay over! I’ll be right back.”

You giggled. “Okay, be safe.” You hummed and smiled, then looked to Bruce. “Looks like I got a new boyfriend and you got a new parent.” You dove at Bruce and hugged him as you rolled on the floor with him. “Levi’s staying over!” You squealed and kicked your legs. “I’m so happy.” You lay there and sighed. “This is so perfect…” You sat up and went to the kitchen, then gave Bruce a treat. “Right, well you give Levi a house tour and a welcome and I’ll get to work, deal? Okay.” You went into your office and got to work on a book.

Levi walked in and smiled as Bruce greeted him with a happy wag. “Hey buddy.” He walked around and moved his things in, then he peaked into the office and saw you working hard. He supplied you with tea and snacks as often as possible, but after a while he was getting needy and so was Bruce. Both of them wanted your attention, but they also didn’t want to bother you too much because you were working hard. Levi sat on the floor with Bruce and fussed him, but he just wanted him mummy to fuss him. Bruce lay on the floor next to Levi and whined. Levi had never related so much to someone else, he wanted to whine too because of his need for you. Levi sighed, then called your name.

You hummed. “Yeah?”

“When will you be finished?”

You gasped in thought. “Aaah, maybe in half an hour.” You kept working then you heard Levi call your name again. “Yeah?”

“You done yet?”

“No.”

He sighed. “How about now?”

You hummed a laugh and turned in your chair to see Levi sat pouting and Bruce lying next to him also pouting. You giggled at the sight of them. “Are my two boys needing attention?”

“Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I will be done in half an hour and I’ll give you everything you need and more.” You turned back to your work. “But I have to get this done.”

Levi sighed, then he got up and walked closer. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, then hugged you. “Can you finish early?”

You typed away still working. “I’d love to, but I’ve got to get a few more things written down.”

He squeezed you. “Well, if you finish early, you could always do the work some other time, right?”

You laughed. “Well, if I do that, then next time I’m working you’ll ask me to do the same thing. Right?”

“No.”

You sighed. “You will, then my work will get backed up and my editor will be mad at me.”

“Man or woman?”

“Huh?”

He squeezed you. “Is your editor male or female?”

“Male.”

He squeezed and nuzzled your neck. “Single?”

You shook your head. “No, he’s married.”

“Oh?”

“Happily, with two kids before you ask and no, there’s been nothing between us.”

“He could leave his wife for you, Scott did.”

You smiled. “Highly doubt it handsome, the man is rather old compared to me. He’s old enough to be my dad.”

Levi opened and closed his mouth. “Oh…oh okay.”

“Feel better now?”

He nodded and nuzzled your neck and kissed it. “Yes.”

“Good.” You finished the sentence and smiled. “Okay, all done.”

Levi let go of you. “Really?”

“Yep!” You shut your computer down, then you got up. “Time to give my baby boy attention and then my boyfriend.” You crouched down in front of Bruce. “Come here Brucie boy!” You fussed his face loads. “I love you, I love you so, so much.” You kissed his face loads. “Well done for being a good boy and waiting for mummy. I’ll give you a treat!” You got up and went to the kitchen, then threw him a treat and watched him run off to his bed in the living room. You smiled, then turned to Levi. “Now for you.” You opened your arms. “Come here then.”

Levi ran over and hugged you tightly. “Mmm, perfect.” He sighed in happiness, then squeezed you tighter. “More.”

You laughed. “How can I give you more? We’re cuddling loads.”

“Don’t know, just more.”

You sighed. “Well, I’m going to sit on the sofa and watch tv, you can hug me there, okay?”

“Okay.”

You walked over and sat, then laughed as Levi climbed on and sat behind you. He dragged you against him, then held you tightly. You smiled. “Better?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You patted his hand. “Alright then. Hey, you know you asked me to be more honest with you?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you do the same with me? I want you to tell me everything going on in your head, okay?”

He kissed the back of your head. “I will do my best.”


	4. Chapter 4

You sat at the dinner table at Dean’s eating away as Dean and Erwin had their usual arguing banter with each other. You sighed as you stared at them. “Are you two going to keep arguing all day?”

Dean sighed. “We’re talking about work. Erwin and I made a deal about his gang, he just needs to stay in his zone.”

Erwin sat back. “And I told you that movement is not me, there’s a rouge out there trying to make ground.”

“Well who would do that? You have good control over your guys, hell you have that Levi guy.”

“I’m trying to stop it, but it’s proving difficult. They won’t listen to me.”

Dean leaned on the table more. “Well then tell me who it is and I’ll arrest them.”

Erwin shrugged. “That won’t do any good.”

“Why not!”

Erwin glanced at you, then back to Dean. “Because if you or me of all people go near him, he’ll get far worse than he is.”

Dean looked to you. “I get it now.”

You sighed. “I have a strong feeling it’s Jared and if you two do anything, he’ll throw a fit.”

Erwin ruffled your hair. “Sorry one of my guys become psycho, I should have controlled him better.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “It’s no one’s fault. We can’t control how someone thinks, feels and acts. If he wants to incriminate himself and get arrested by someone, or piss off a gang so much that it takes actions into its own hands, then that’s okay with me.”

Dean smiled. “When did our sister become so grown up and cool?”

You pouted. “Hey! I’ve always been cool.”

Erwin gave you a little hug. “She’s the best.”

You giggled. “Oh! I need to tell you both something and you better not freak out.”

Dean frowned. “You write a pervy book.”

“Shut up!”

Erwin laughed. “What is it?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Ah, well…I’m no longer single.”

Dean smiled. “Aww well done sis. Who’s the lucky guy?” He gasped. “Is it Scott?”

You frowned and shook your head. “No, no, I don’t like Scott anymore. That was a childhood crush.”

“So?”

You looked to Erwin. “It’s mostly you I have to let know.”

Erwin frowned. “Right.”

You bit your lip more. “I’m with Levi.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m glad, he’s a good guy.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “That killer? He’s dangerous!”

Erwin put his arm around you. “I think he’s a great pick. Yes, he’s like a wild dog, but I know this one will tame him easily. Since they’ve been friends, he has calmed down and become a guard dog to her. Yes, he doesn’t fully understand his feelings, he’s never been in love before, but I know this one and his friends will help him. I mean seriously, he’s never shown any interest in any women like he has with this one. Pretty sure he’s not a virgin though, he’s had a few women wanting to see him saying it’s the best night of their lives.”

You blushed. “Wh-what? Really?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

Dean groaned. “That’s not the point here, he’s killed people.”

“Cause I asked him too.”

Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. “This isn’t going to end well, you know that, right? He may be all loving and protective, but others don’t seem to want to let you go. Plus, I can imagine he’s not going to want to let you go.”

“Come on Dean.”

Dean groaned, then looked at you. “Okay, okay, I approve, but I want to meet him at some point for a lunch or dinner, okay?”

You smiled. “Really?”

“Really.”

You ran over to Dean and gave him a big hug. “Thank you!”

He sighed and hugged you back. “Your happiness is important to me, but like I said, I need to meet him as well.”

You let him go and nodded. “Sure! I’ll bring him to family gatherings from now on.”

“Where is he now?”

You smiled. “Probably sat at home next to Bruce staring at the door waiting for me to come home.”

Erwin laughed. “Seems about right. Like a proper good guard dog, huh?”

You pouted. “He’s not a dog.”

He hummed a laugh. “Sorry.” He stood up. “Right, let’s get you home, you’ve been away long enough. I’ll drive you.”

Dean stood up. “I’m coming too.”

You rolled your eyes. “Idiots. Okay, let’s go.” You sat in Erwin’s car and knew Dean was going to go in overprotective big brother mode with Levi. You followed them into your apartment building. Dean grabbed your bag from you and pulled your keys out. “Dean!” He ran down the hall and Erwin ran after him. “I swear you two are five year olds!”

Dean opened your door and threw it open to find Levi was sat on the floor with Bruce, just as you had predicted. He was folding laundry and Bruce was cuddling with a toy as they both sat watching the door waiting. Dean shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

You punched Dean’s side. “Ass.” You walked in and smiled. “Sorry about him Levi.”

Levi got up, the bowed to Dean. “This must be a surprise, but I’m looking after your sister.”

Dean folded his arms. “She’s told me you two are together.”

Levi looked to you. “We’re official?”

You nodded. “That’s why I went to lunch with them two, I wanted to tell them we are.”

His gaze softened. “So cute.”

Erwin sighed. “Guess I’ll have to ask you to do less dangerous things then.”

Dean crouched and fussed Bruce loads. “You better look after my sister or I will make you regret ever meeting us.”

Levi sighed. “I understand.”

Erwin smiled. “Well, I don’t mind this all. In fact, I think it’s wonderful.” He fussed Bruce as well making Bruce very happy, he loved lots of attention. “Dean, we should head home and leave these two.” He stood up. “Come on.”

Dean gave you a big hug. “I love you. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise. Love you.”

Erwin gave you a hug. “Love you and I’m so happy for you.”

You squeezed him back. “Love you too.” You waved to them both as they left, then you closed the door behind then and sighed. “Well, that went better than expected.” You turned to Levi. “Sorry I was so long.”

Levi walked over and wrapped his arms around you and sighed. “I missed you so much.”

You hugged him back and smiled. “I missed you too.”

“You did?”

You smiled and closed your eyes and you rested against him. “Of course I did, how can I not miss the person I love?” You let him go and gave him a peck on the lips and left him in shock. You hummed a song to yourself and picked up the laundry Levi did. “Come on Bruce, you can help me put everything away.”

Levi kept replaying your words over and over in his head. “She…she loves me…” He smiled and blushed hard, he teared up a little and got excited. He ran to your bedroom making you jump, he stared at you with bright eyes. “I love you too!”

You blushed hard. “Wh-what?”

He threw himself at you making you squeal and fall back onto the floor. “You said how can I not miss the person I love. Which means you love me, so I love you too. I love you so much.”

You covered your nose and mouth with both hands and welled up. “I didn’t even realise I said it, but it’s true. I’m in love with you. Madly in love.”

He smiled. “You know how crazy I am about you.” He kissed you fiercely making you moan and cling to him. “I love you, all of you.” He frowned, then looked to the side to see Bruce sat there staring at you both. “Mood killer.”

You giggled and fussed Bruce. “He’s just wondering what’s going on, because he’s never seen me this playful and loved up with someone before.”

Levi smiled and fussed Bruce. “He’s probably making sure that you’re safe and well as well.”

You cupped Levi’s face. “I’m perfect and he’ll see that.” You patted Levi’s bum. “I hate to break this nice moment, but I need to but the laundry away.”

Levi hummed, then lay against you, his head on your chest and his full weight against you. “No.”

You laughed. “Leviiii.”

“No.”

You sighed. “So, we’re just going to lie here then?”

“Yeah.”

You played with his hair making him hum in happiness. Bruce snuggled up to you both, then fell asleep. You lay there and smiled; you were happy. “This isn’t good for my back, but I’m happy to do this. Just for a few more minutes.”

“Good.”

You sat with your editor as he looked through your work, he smiled up at you and closed the book. “It’s perfect, it really is. This is going to do fantastic. I’ll put my approval on it, get it checked for errors again.”

You sighed and sank into the chair. “Thank god.”

He laughed. “Don’t be so nervous. You know I love your work and you always get approval.” He smiled at Bruce sat at your side, he was always allowed into the offices. “You are free to go.”

You got up and smiled. “I feel so much better now.”

“Good, you can have time to relax now before the next big project.”

You did a little dance. “Thank you! Come on Bruce, let’s head home.” You waved to your editor, then walked out the offices with Bruce. You came to a stop when you noticed Jared was waiting in the street. “Jared?”

He smiled at you. “Hey babydoll.”

You backed up. “What are you doing here?”

“I knew your book would be handed in today.” He walked closer. “I keep checks on you because you’re important to me. Did it go well? Did it get accepted?”

You bent over and picked up Bruce. “Yeah.”

He smiled. “Congratulations!”

You backed up more. “Are you okay? You look tired and unwell.”

He walked closer. “I haven’t been able to sleep because I lost you out of my life. I need you back.”

You adjusted Bruce. “I’m sorry, but I’ve moved on.”

He snarled at you. “What?”

“I’ve moved on, I’m with someone now and happily in love.”

He grabbed for you. “No!” Bruce growled and bit Jared’s hand hard. “Fucking mutt!”

You pulled Bruce back. “Don’t touch him!”

“I’ll kill him.”

You hugged Bruce close. “No!”

A car screeched next to you and Scott leaned out the car. “Get in!”

You ran to the car and opened it and dove in. “Go!” You cried as you hugged Bruce. “My poor baby.” You fussed him, then checked his mouth and saw Jared’s blood on his teeth. “Good boy, such a good boy.” You looked up at the rear-view mirror. “Thank you Scott, but why were you here?”

“Dean asked me to keep an eye on you, so I have been. I’m sorry I am, but I’m glad I did.”

You buried your face in Bruce’s fur. “Levi used to be the same with me…thank you.”

Scott smiled, because if Levi went from your protector to being close to you, then he could make you his. “You’re welcome…do you want me to take you to the station?”

You nodded. “I need Dean.”

“Okay, I’ll take you to him.” Scott drove to the station, then pulled into a parking spot. “You’ll be safe here.” He got out and opened your door for you. “Come on.”

You hurried inside, then went right up to Dean’s floor. “I can go alone now Scott.”

“I’ll come with you, as a witness.”

You opened Dean’s office and walked in with tears in your eyes. “Deaaaan.”

He looked up at you, then ran over. “Shhh, shhh, don’t cry. What happened?”

Scott sighed. “Jared came for her, he got too close and Bruce bit Jared.”

You hiccupped. “He, he, he, he said he w-w-would kill Bruuuuce.”

Dean patted your head. “I won’t let him.”

You sniffed. “Wh-what i-if he reports Bruce and, and, and he has to be put d-down?”

“He won’t it was self-defence. Go sit on the sofa and I’ll call Levi, okay? You want him, don’t you?”

You nodded and sniffed again. “Yes.”

“Okay. Go sit and I need a word with Erwin too.”

You sat on the sofa hugging Bruce who was just nuzzling and hugging you back. “It’s okay Bruce.” You kissed him loads and tried to calm down a little. You looked over to the door and smiled as Levi arrived. “Levi.”

He hurried over to you and cupped your face. “Are you okay? What happened?” He cupped Bruce’s face. “Is Bruce okay?”

You nodded. “He saved me by biting Jared.”

“He did? Good boy.”

You let go of Bruce, then hugged Levi. “I was so scared.”

He hugged you tightly and rubbed your back. “I can only imagine. Do you want to go home?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ll take you home, but I need to talk to your brother for a bit.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You picked up Bruce into your arms. “Car?”

He nodded and handed you his keys. “Go wait inside, okay?”

You took the keys and carried Bruce to Levi’s nice car. You got into the back, then lay down on the black leather seats of his vintage car. You closed your eyes and just spooned Bruce and fell asleep. You jumped at the light tapping on glass. You backed up into the corner and panicked, then you saw it was Levi. You unlocked the door, then opened it. “Levi.”

He climbed inside, then closed the door. “Did I scare you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He pulled you onto his lap and held you and rocked with you. “Poor thing.” He kissed the top of your head loads. “Let’s get you home, okay? You sit in the back here with your fluffy hero and I’ll drive.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

Levi climbed into the front, then started the car and drove you home. He guided you into your apartment, then tucked you up on the sofa with Bruce. “I’m going to go to the shop, okay? I’ll be right back I promise.” He kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

“I won’t be long, I swear.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You watched him leave, then you got up and changed into comfy clothes. You got onto the sofa and wrapped up like a burrito. When the door opened you gasped. “Levi!”

He smiled. “Hi. Did you miss me?”

You nodded. “Lots and lots.”

He put a bag in the kitchen. “Good. Can I get a hug?”

You ran over to him, then jumped at him. “Yes!”

He caught you and laughed. “This is nice. I got you a few things. I’ve bought popcorn, chocolate, ice cream and pizza for you, and I also got the best boy in the world a few things.”

You jumped down. “Aww, cute.”

He opened the bag and whistled making Bruce run over. He threw Bruce a ball, then pulled out an extra fluffy blanket. “This too, for bed time.”

You giggled. “It’s perfect.”

Levi put the blanket in Bruce’s bed as he ran around after his new ball, then he squeezed it loads making it squeak. Levi walked over, then grabbed you and kissed you making you squeak. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then he nipped your lip and kissed you as lovingly as possible. He lifted you up and placed you on the counter. He ran his hand up your body and massaged your chest making you moan. He kissed along you’re your jawline to your ear. “You’re so sweet, everywhere I taste is sweet. I’m addicted to it. I’m addicted so badly to how sweet you are.” He gave you a side glance. “I wonder if another part of you if just as sweet.”

You blushed. “L-Levi.”

He knelt down and kissed the side of your knee, then he kissed closer and closer to your heat. “Can I?”

You whined. “I-I thought we were waiting?”

He stood up and ran his hand up and down your heat. “I know, but I can’t help myself. I want to taste you.”

You blushed and whined a little more in need and embarrassment. You shuddered at his touch, it was amazing, but comforting to you. You panted and looked up at Levi. “Levi.”

He pulled away from you and blushed, then covered his mouth. “Tch, damn brat looking so fucking cute.” He grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. “That’s it!”

You squealed. “Levi!”

He carried you into your bedroom and kicked the door closed. He threw you onto the bed making you squeak, then he grabbed your bottoms and underwear and pulled them off. He watched you clamp up your legs tightly. He ran his hands up the outside of your thighs. “Don’t shy away, you’re beautiful brat. I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want.”

You lay there and looked up at Levi and hummed, then you looked away blushing. “You have no idea what’s going through my mind.”

“Honesty brat, we promised we would be. So, talk.”

You gulped. “I…I want…”

He panted your legs and felt you weren’t resisting, but in fact you were opening your legs for him. “Talk to me. Tell me everything.”

“Levi…”

He kissed along the inside of your thigh to your heat. “Do you want me to keep going?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He pushed your legs over his shoulders as he massaged your thighs. He nipped your skin, then sucked forming a mark. “Do you want me?”

You whined and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He growled at you; he was so excited to make you feel good. He licked up your heat making you shudder and moan. He smiled, then licked up your heat again to your bud. He flicked his tongue on your bud making you flinch and whimper. He traced patterns on your bud and listened to which ones made you moan in the most perfect way. He smirked when he found the right ones, then he kept tracing them over and over. You gripped the sheets as you arched your back, you’d never felt like this before. Levi was amazing, he was doing things to you that you didn’t even realise about yourself. You cried out as he took your bud into his mouth and sucked, but his tongue continued its relentless pattern tracing. You shivered and wiggled in delight. Your panting and moans got louder, you began to worry your neighbours might hear you, but at the same time you didn’t care because you wanted to bask in the perfection that was Levi’s mouth.

Levi looked up at you and squeezed your thighs, he wanted to etch this into his mind for forever. He wanted to remember this face of pure pleasure you had, it was a mixture of cute and sexy. You were driving the man wild just by your moans and face. Levi wanted to keep going all day and night, he wanted to keep tasting you over and over. He wanted to make you weak. He sucked harder, then pulled you closer to him so you couldn’t escape. Your pleasure and shot to dangerous levels, you understood why Levi had you in such a grip, because your body was fighting to pull away from it, or to enjoy it. Before you could even think, your coil snapped in you and a warm rush of pleasure burned through you. You panted and hummed as your body twitched and shivered. Levi licked his lips and watched you, you looked too cute for words, but he wasn’t finished with you just yet.

He kissed your thigh, then lifted your hips a little so your heat was all his. He licked up everything you had to offer, then he plunged his tongue into your heat. You cried and whimpered as your sensitive body felt the flow of pleasure and began registering what Levi’s tongue was doing to you. You bit your lip and shuddered as he moved and pressed, he was looking for something. You cried out and gasped in embarrassment, he’d found what he was looking for. Levi growled and felt victorious, he’d found your button. He pressed and massaged it over and over. He loved the noises you were making it was so heavenly. He wanted to commit it all to memory. He felt so proud, because all these noises and sounds were for him and him alone. You were writhing in pleasure because of what he was doing to you, no one else. He going to keep you as his for forever. He was never letting you go, not after seeing you like this.

He moved his tongue as much as he could, then slid his hand over your body and began playing with your bud. You whimpered and cried, your body shivering at unable to take anymore. You closed your eyes and hummed. You clenched up as Levi growled at you, the vibrations sending your body and mind out of control. Your heat beat in your ears, you were melting into the sheets. You arched your back more and brought your arms to your chest as you hummed. You tried to hold on, to last a little longer, but it was no use. You gripped your shirt and cried out. Your whole body shuddered as the pleasure shot through you. You were in utter bliss. You moaned, then relaxed your body against the sheets as you panted. You smiled and hummed as Levi continued a little, then he kissed up your body until he finally kissed your cheek loads.

You giggled and opened your eyes. “You’re very loving.”

He smiled. “Because you made the cutest noises.” He kissed by your ear. “You also tasted sweeter than I could have ever imagined.”

You blushed. “Levi.”

He called your name back at you, then nuzzled against you. “Perfect.”

You cupped his face and made him look at you. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I want you to feel good too.”

“Just tasting you and seeing you like this is good enough for me.”

You pouted, then rolled over onto your tummy. “No, it’s not for me.” You crawled causing your bum to brush against Levi. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them, now you were stuck. “Ah!”

He growled at you. “You’re so tempting.” He shifted your arms so he could hold them with one hand, then he pushed his other hand down your back and pushed your shirt up. “So tempting.”

You panted and hummed. “Levi?”

He gritted his teeth. “Tch, I can’t.”

You whimpered and brushed your bum against him. “Please.”

“I-I can’t, if I do, I won’t be gentle.”

“Levi.” You wiggled a little. “Please Levi.” He growled at you, then let your wrists go. He pulled at his belt and trousers, then yanked protection out of his wallet in his pocket. He ripped it open, then freed himself and put it on quickly. You frowned at the noises. “Levi? Are you okay?” You gasped as he grabbed your hips roughly, then slammed into you. You cried out and gripped the bed, you closed your eyes as they watered a little. Your body was fighting between pain and pleasure. “L-Levi.” He gritted his teeth and slammed into you hard and fast over and over. You pulled and tugged at the sheets, your body had made it’s mind up, this was pure body shaking pleasure and you wanted more. You held onto the bed for dear life as Levi was relentless in his actions. You understood now how strong he was, how amazing his stamina was. You blushed hard at the little moans and pants coming from Levi, you’d never heard him make those sounds before, they were perfect. You turned your head to the side. “Levi.”

Levi looked down at you shaking under him, your bum perfectly perked up for him. He felt like he was a man possessed. He’d been with women before, but he’d never been this wild with any of them. He just wanted to keep moving, to never stop and claim you over and over. He wanted to make sure you cried and moaned his name all night. He looked to your head turned to the side, your eyes slightly closed and hazed over with pure euphoria, he knew he had to keep going. You looked so perfect to him, so tasty and sweet. He was addicted to you, everything about you was just so hypnotic and you didn’t even know it. He squeezed your hips a little harder, which were going to lose bruises tomorrow when he finally was spent. He was proud though, he wanted you to wear marks made by him with pride. He wanted you to be covered in cute marks made in the heat of passion. He loved you, he loved you so much it drove him insane. He was scared of himself, but he also felt so happy and free.

He let go of your hips, then grabbed your hands and squeezed. He wanted to reassure you he was there, that he loved and adored you. You moved your fingers, then let Levi entwine his fingers with yours as he kept moving hard and fast. You whimpered and cried at just how deep he was going, and at how surprisingly big he was. This was nothing like other guys you’d been with were like, Levi was better, he was the best. You’d almost slept with Jared, but he was nothing in size compared to Levi. Though Levi was shorter than most men, he was definitely not small in other places. You whimpered and whined at Levi. You loved his position, but you wanted to kiss Levi. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and give all your love to him. Plus, your legs were dying a little. Kneeling up while Levi was moving so hard, fast and deep was difficult for your legs and knees to cope with. You were fit to collapse any second now, especially with the fact your coil was to tightened up ready to snap. Your legs wobbled, then with a harsh slam of Levi’s hips your legs gave in causing your hips to hit the bed and a surge of pleasure rip through you.

Levi stopped moving as he watched you shudder and mewl in happiness, your eyes closed tightly. He smiled at you, then lay against your body and rolled you and him onto your sides. He hugged you tightly and kissed your shoulders as he moved with just as much love and passion as before. You gripped Levi’s hands around you, as your other reached back and tangled into his hair. Your heart fluttered in delight as Levi panted and moaned in your ear, it was so heavenly hearing how you were making him feel. You never saw yourself as a desirable person, you didn’t like your body and you didn’t think you were sexy at all. However, hearing Levi now along with his actions made you feel so proud of yourself and start to love who you are. You wanted to feel like this more, to feel strong, beautiful, powerful and sexy. You turned your head and looked at Levi, this was the first time you were slightly seeing his face covered in pleasure, it was beautiful. You whimpered at him and he knew what you needed. Levi captured your lips and kissed you with all the love in his heart. You smiled into the kiss and Levi smiled too, you both were just so happy.

He unlocked his arms from around you, then slipped one hand under your shirt to your breast. His other hand pushed down to your bud. He traced patterns, but he wasn’t fast, he was slow and teasing. Levi had you on the cusp of pure ecstasy, but he didn’t want you to fall felt into it. He wanted to make sure he built it up enough, so when you did let go, it was the best you could ever feel. He pulled from your lips, then nipped and sucked at your neck. He moved his hand under your bra, then pulled and played with the peak. You whined and whimpered; you were torn right now. You didn’t like that Levi was teasing you, but at the same time it felt so good that he was. You wanted him to play with you until you were begging for it, but at the same time you wanted release. You knew why Levi was doing it, he was trying to give you the best he could, but you were growing impatient because of your primal desires. You cried out as Levi bit your neck hard, then he sucked. Levi was using the bite to distract you, so you weren’t getting to frustrated. He hummed and smirked against your skin; you were almost there.

Levi kept up his actions, then his moved his fingers perfectly. You clenched up, then cried out at the pure bliss running through you. Your eyes flew open as you shuddered. The wait and teasing were worth it, so worth it. You moaned Levi’s name, then massaged your fingers against his scalp. Levi pulled from you, then rolled your floppy body onto your back. He pulled his shirt off so you saw his muscle, then he pushed your shirt up and over your head. He pushed your body up the bed, then he pressed into your heat again making you whimper. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head and moved slowly at first, because he knew how sensitive you were right now and didn’t want to hurt you. He watched your face to see your eyes were closed in bliss. You hummed and squeezed your arms against either side of your breasts making them squish together. Levi growled at the sight, then moved a little rougher. You arched your back and moved your head back, this only made things worse for Levi, you just looked too good. He gripped the sheets and started moving fast again.

You opened your eyes a little to look at Levi, your heart leaped in your chest, Levi looked too good for words. He had a blush across his cheeks, his pupils were blown and he was panting and moaning quietly above you. His raven hair was hanging in his face framing it, he was just perfect. You reached out and cupped Levi’s face making his eyes widen. You smiled at him and hummed. “Handsome.” He searched your pleasure riddled face. “So handsome.” He smiled at you, then turned his head and kissed your hand. You gasped. “Levi.” He said your name back at you making you smile. You pulled him closer and kissed him. You hummed in delight, then you licked his lip begging for entrance. Levi parted his lips, then dove for your mouth and sighed in happiness. The two of you kissed over and over, lips becoming bruised and numb at the raw intensive pleasure between the two of you. Though you two were planning to wait to do things like this, you couldn’t hold back any longer. You’d been together for a while and the tensions had risen so much, it just hung in the air. The need and desire to have each other was overwhelming and now you two were together, it seemed like it was never ending. You pulled from Levi’s lips to breathe. “Levi.” You panted. “Love you.”

Levi growled at your words, he just loved hearing you say you loved him, because he couldn’t fully believe someone as perfect as you loved someone like him. He kissed along your jaw, then leaned his whole weight against you. “Love you.” He called your name. “Love you.” He moved against you, his body rubbing you in all the right places. “Mine, all mine.” He nipped and bit at your neck, then sucked it to make as many marks as possible. “All mine.” He slid his forearms more up the bed, then moved his legs a little until they were at the right angle. He nipped your earlobe, then moved as hard and as fast as possible. He could feel you were getting close again and his possessiveness mixed with your words were sending him close to his end. He wanted you to feel good one last time before he felt his release. You were always more important than him, he’d do anything for you. He wanted you to never have a single worry in life ever again. He pulled from your neck, then looked down at your face, he wanted to see what face you made, what you looked like when you felt absolute bliss.

You looked up at Levi and saw how close he was, you were excited, because you wanted to see what face he pulled when he felt his release. You panted and moaned as your coil tightened up, then the snap came. Hot water rushed from your heat through your body, you shivered and cried Levi’s name. Your toes squeezed tightly as your nails dragged across his back. Levi moved with your pleasure, he wanted you to get the most out of it. He gripped the sheets tightly as your body squeezed him perfectly. He moaned, then let go. He panted and moaned your name as he felt the best release he’d ever felt in his whole life. Both of you gazed at each other, both of you loved the looks each other gave, it was just perfect. As both your bodies slowed down, you wrapped your arms around each other and kissed over and over again to show your love for each other. You were both so happy and in love, it was perfect.

You groaned and sighed as you felt sleep fall away from your body. You hummed and smiled as you felt wandering hands on your body, but then they went to places they shouldn’t. You gasped and grabbed Levi’s hand from going lower. “Where’s that hand going?”

Levi kissed and nipped at your back. “Somewhere fun.”

You sat up and held the sheet up, then looked down at Levi. “No morning sex.”

Levi pouted. “Why?”

You dropped the sheet and referred too yourself, you were covered in love bites and little finger bruises. “I am a mess.”

He growled and moved closer. “You look delicious.”

You flicked his forehead. “Bad Levi.”

He rubbed his head. “Tch, oi? What was that for?”

You slipped out of bed and wobbled. “How are you not tired? You went all night and we only stopped because I almost passed out.”

He hummed as he watched you pull on underwear. “Stamina training, I need it to be good a fighting and torturing.”

You pulled on a shirt and pouted at Levi. “Demon.”

He tilted his head and smiled a little. “Maybe I am. Would you still love me if I was?”

You blushed and walked to the door. “Yes.” You hurried out and saw Bruce in his bed. “Bruce! Mummy is so sorry you couldn’t sleep on the bed with her, but your daddy was being very naughty.” You giggled as he got up, stretched and licked your cheek. “You want breakfast?” You walked over to the kitchen. “Come on handsome I’ll get you some breakfast.”

Levi walked in and ruffled his hair. “What about me?”

You pouted at him. “You can starve.”

He folded his arms and hummed. “Someone is being mean.”

You put Bruce’s bowl down. “Because you…you’re…it’s not fair!”

“What isn’t?”

“How sexy you are and how much I want you all the time.” You sighed. “I just love you a lot, but my body isn’t like yours.” You tapped your two fingers together. “I can’t keep up. I need to recharge.”

He walked over to you and hugged you. “Aren’t you so precious and cute.” He cupped the side of your face and kissed your cheek. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh as you blushed. “Love you too.”

“How about an at home day, sound good?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

“We’ll cuddle on the sofa.”

You hummed a laugh, then went to the kitchen and made tea. “Alright! Oh, we can take a nice walk with Bruce too, but he’ll have to wear his coat because winter is here.”

“You have a coat for him?”

You nodded and looked to Levi. “I don’t want him to freeze.”

“But.”

You pointed at Bruce. “You look at his widdle face right now.”

Levi sighed and looked. “Okay?”

“Now tell me you don’t want to protect his little buns from frost.”

He stared at Bruce, Bruce waggled his tail and walked over. Levi blushed and crouched down, then fussed Bruce. “Can we get him little boots too? The snow must he terrible on his paws.”

You patted Levi’s head. “Already got him some.”

“A hat too?”

“We can buy one.”

He smiled. “Good.” He looked up when his phone vibrated on the counter. “Huh…” He stood up and grabbed it. “It’s Erwin…” He answered. “What’s wrong Erwin?” Levi ruffled his hair. “Shit…that’s…that’s not good…” He sighed and looked to you, then away. “Yeah, yeah I’ll handle it…okay…sure…alright I’ll be there.” He ended the call and looked to you. “Jared’s caused trouble and I need to deal with it.”

You hugged Levi. “Be careful.”

He hugged you back. “I will be, I promise.”

“What’s he done?”

“He umm…he’s caused some…damage.”

You tilted your head. “Where?”

Levi looked away. “Your editor’s office.”

You gasped and placed your hands over your mouth. “Oh no.”

He pulled you close by the back of your head. “Don’t blame yourself, don’t you dare.”

You welled up. “Levi.”

“It’s not your fault, you are not to blame for other people’s actions.”

You nodded and sniffed. “I know.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good girl.” He let you go and got changed. “I won’t be long, well, I shouldn’t be. I have to go and chase things up. Jared left a guy behind, so I need to get him to talk.”

You bit your lip. “Okay.”

He cupped the side of your face. “I told you brat, I’m not a good person, if you want to back out now, you can.”

You shook your head, then walked closer and held his shirt. “I’m never leaving you, not ever.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I love you too.” You sniffed. “Rip his nails off.”

Levi raised a brow. “What?”

You blushed. “Well, in movies they do it, right? So, maybe try that.”

He hummed a laugh and ruffled your hair. “It is a technique I use already, but because you suggested it, I’ll do it. If he talks because of it.” He bopped your nose. “You win a prize.”

You gasped and bounced up and down. “Ooow! What prize?”

“Anything you want, just think about it.” He kissed you and grabbed his keys and phone then opened the front door. “Think about it while I’m gone, okay?”

You ran over. “Dancing!”

He frowned. “Huh?”

“I want to go out dancing with you!”

He smiled. “Dancing it is, that’s if he talks.”

You titled your head. “And if my technique doesn’t work?”

Levi smiled at you. “Well, I’ll guess I’ll have a prize.”

You blushed. “Ooooh…okay.”

He winked. “Be good and stay in your apartment, don’t leave unless Erwin, me or Dean come over, okay?”

You nodded. “Bye!”

“Bye.”

You stood there after he closed the door, then you looked down at Bruce. “I miss him.” Bruce whined. “You too?” You sighed. “Guess it’s just you and me today, huh?” You wandered around your place, then spooned Bruce on the sofa as you watched movies together. You looked to the door as someone knocked. You walked over and opened it to see a delivery man. “Umm, hi?”

He smiled. “Parcel for…” He said your name. “Just need you to sign.”

You took the pen. “Oh…thank you.” You signed it, then took the parcel. “Huh…wonder what it is…” You walked with it and put it on the table, then you opened it up and looked inside. You peaked then turned white, you felt sick come up. You covered your mouth and stumbled back. You grabbed your phone with shaky hands and called Erwin. “Erwin!”

Erwin said your name. “What’s wrong?”

“C-Come home, p-please.”

“What’s wrong?”

You sniffed and looked into the box again. “It’s my editor…I think Jared’s hurt him!”

“How do you know?”

“Because he sent me a finger!”

Erwin’s eyes widened. “Stay right where you are, I’m coming over right now with Levi!”

“N-No, he’s busy.”

“It’s fine.” He kicked opened the interrogation room. Levi was stood in an apron and gloves on and pliers in hand. “Levi! Leave him to Hange, you need to come with me right now.” He said your name. “Has had a finger sent to her from Jared, she says it’s her editors.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Tch, that fucking!” He ripped his things off and stormed over. “Let’s go.”

Erwin pressed the phone to his ear. “Is it just the finger?”

You shook your head. “There’s a note in there, but I’m not touching it, it has blood over it.”

“Okay, we’ll be right there just wait.”

“Okay.” You walked out your apartment with Bruce, then sat outside with him fussing his head. You looked up as soon as Levi and Erwin ran down the hall. “You’re here.”

Levi pulled you to your feet and hugged you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine, just shaken.”

Erwin opened your apartment door and let you, Levi, Bruce and himself in. He walked over to the parcel, then pulled on gloves and retrieved the finger. “How do you know it’s your editor?”

You pointed to the ring. “The ring. He always wore the ring with pride, it was a uni thing.”

He nodded and put it down, then he picked up the letter and said your name. “I’m sending you this gift of your editor’s finger. I wish I could give you his hand, but that would be too much for you. I’m sending it because I caught him touching himself to your picture. I have him locked away and I intend to peel him piece by piece until he repents for doing such things. You’re my babydoll, my girl and I won’t let anyone have you. Once he is gone, I will move on to that Scott. You’re the only one for me and me for you. I will save you, love you, cherish you for now and always. Jared…” He lowered he card and sighed. “There’s no way around it, he’d got to die.”

Levi held you close. “I’ll kill him.”

“Problem is finding him. He was trained well in hiding, I used him on recon missions with Mike.” He looked to Levi. “I’ll talk to Mike, see what he knows. For now, Levi, leave the torturing to Hange. You stay here and if you need to leave, I’ll take over looking after her.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You looked between the men. “What’s he going to do with me?”

“Probably kidnap you at some point and we can’t let that happen.” Levi looked down at you. “I promise you I’ll keep you safe.”

You gasped, then nodded. “I know.”

Erwin smiled. “If it gets worse, there’s safe houses, one’s Jared never knew about. We can send you both there.”

Levi sighed. “Okay, but I hate not being part of the fight. Tch, I want to kill him so badly.”

Erwin sighed. “You and me both. I need to let Dean know his detective Scott is being targeted, but this whole finger thing does not get to him. Dean will want to kill him too, but I won’t let my brother turn to crime, he’s good, not bad. Understood?”

Levi nodded. “Yes Erwin.”

You nodded. “Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

You stood in the shower in the cabin safe house, you were enjoying the hot water on your skin, it was soothing your body from Levi’s hunger a few minutes ago. You and Levi had been sent here by Erwin, mainly because it’d gotten too dangerous in the city for you. You were sad you couldn’t be there, no more dropping in on both your brothers, but you had to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. Bruce was loving life, because he was running around the trees, then he’d go swimming in the lake. Plus, you’d go on long walks together with Levi and run from Levi when he wanted to pin you against the tree and have fun. You wouldn’t mind having fun, but you were worried someone might see and felt sorry for Bruce having to wait for Levi to stop having you.

You gasped as you felt familiar hands slide over your body, then loving lips and kisses. You smiled. “Hi Levi.”

He kissed your neck and nipped your earlobe. “Hi.” He slid his hands closer to sensitive places. “You look so good.”

You turned around to Levi. “No touching Mr.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ve just had fun with me.”

He pulled you close and kissed you. “But I want more.”

You hugged him and smiled. “I love you Levi, I really do and you know I get very weak kneed when you do things to me.” He chased your lips, but you turned your head. “I need a shower though and I need to feed my baby boy.”

Levi squeezed you tightly against his body as he swayed with you. “Have I made you tired?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed you over and over as he slowly back you up against the wall. “I’m sorry.”

You giggled and pushed Levi a little. “Hey, I thought I said no Mr.”

He sighed and let you go, then turned you around. “I know, sorry I just can’t help myself with you.” He massaged your head, then washed your hair for you. “Go get changed and I’ll be out to pamper you.”

You giggled. “Okay.” You walked out the shower, dried up and got changed and fed Bruce. You fussed his head, then walked to the fireplace and started it going. The place you were in was a nice big log cabin with beautiful views of woods around it. You stood by the windows and watched the snow beginning to fall again, you thought that being here for the holidays was perfect. You’d never missed Christmas with your brothers, but it was for your safety. You looked down as Bruce joined you. “Looks nice out there, huh? We’ll go on a winter walk and you can play in the snow.”

Levi walked over with a hot chocolate for you and one for himself. He handed it to you, then put an arm around you. “What are you two plotting?”

You smiled as Levi kissed the side of your head. “A walk in the snow.”

He hummed. “Should be fun, we’ll have to put his coat and boots on.”

“Yes.” You bit your lip. “So…”

“Yeah?”

You sighed. “I want to do something for your birthday, but you never ask for anything but me.”

He hugged you. “Well, that’s all I want.”

You pouted. “I want to do something for you though.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do. You can’t go shopping and call the others to get anything.”

You sighed and leaned against Levi. “I have a few ideas.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Yep!”

“Well, I look forward to it, but I don’t want much, just you.”

You finished your drink, then turned to Levi and kissed him. “I love you, you silly man.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

You hurried to the door and put your winter boots on, then your winter things. “I’m going out into the snow.” You crouched. “Come here Bruce.” Bruce trotted over and you put his coat on and booties. “Alright, let’s go!”

Levi placed his hand on the door and stopped you. “Oi brat? Wait for me.”

You smiled. “Okay, but you better hurry or Bruce might bite you. He’s an animal.”

Levi hurried about pulling his winter things on, then he opened the door to let Bruce race out, then jump off the decking into a pile of snow with a thud. “Bruce!”

You ran over laughed. “Bruuuce. You silly thing.”

Levi leaned down and picked up Bruce. “You are a daft thing.” He placed him down. “Alright, be good.”

You smiled. “He’ll do it again.”

“He won’t.” Bruce ran through the snow, then jumped into another pile. Levi let out a long sigh. “Can tell he’s your dog.”

You giggled. “Come Bruce.” He pulled out the snow and shook, then trotted over. “Good boy.”

Levi stared at your smug face. “He is so a mummy’s boy.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I think he’s definitely a daddy’s boy, because he’s always wanting to make you happy. He does as you ask and behaves well.”

Levi smiled. “Daddy’s boy?” He thought about that. “I like that.”

You walked with Bruce through the snow, then stopped and looked back to Levi. “You coming?”

He jogged over to you. “Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.”

You held his hand. “What were you thinking about?”

He squeezed your hand. “The future.”

You hummed. “What about it?”

He sighed. “I umm…”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t be shy. We promised we’d be honest with each other.”

“It’s just you said daddy’s boy.”

“Yeah.”

“It got me thinking that I’d like that to be real, not with a dog that is.”

You blushed hard, then nodded. “Y-Yeah. I like that idea too.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he pulled you close against him. “Really?”

You hugged him and pressed your face against his chest. “Yes.” You looked up at Levi. “Ah, but my brother Dean is rather traditional, so he’ll want me to be married first before kids and everything.”

“What about you? What do you want?”

You blushed and held his coat. “I don’t care, as long as I have you for the rest of my life, then I’m happy.” Levi kissed your cheek near your eye making you close it. “Ah, but umm…I want all this to be over first, I want to be safe.”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “I’ll protect you I promise.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He kissed you, then slowly pushed you against a tree. He deepened the kiss as his hands began to wander on your body. He pulled your coat open a little, then slipped his hand down your trousers making you moan into the kiss. His hand moved closer and close to your heat, then he jumped as Bruce started barking at something. He looked, then snow fell out of tree and thud on Levi. He shuddered and yelped. “Cold!”

You giggled as he stumbled back and shook off the snow. “Are you okay?”

He sighed. “Yeah. Damn snow ruining the moment.”

You looked down. “Hey, how did you manage to open my coat and undo my trousers?”

He shook his coat a bit to get the last bit of snow. “Talent.”

You did everything back up again. “Perv.”

“Yep.”

You walked over to Bruce. “What is it you were barking at?” Bruce growled. “It’s okay.” You looked around and couldn’t see anything. “Levi, something’s wrong with Bruce.”

Levi walked over and looked, then he narrowed his eyes. “Tch, stay there with Bruce, okay?”

You nodded and crouched down and fussed Bruce. “It’s okay, we’re okay Bruce.” He nuzzled against you. “Levi will fix this, I promise.” You saw Levi disappear leaving you and Bruce alone. You whined a little like Bruce was, you wanted Levi back. You gasped when you saw him appear rather close to you. “Levi! You snuck up on me.”

He sighed, then looked to you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Is everything okay?”

He hummed and looked around. “I think there was someone around here, might be a hunter. We should go back to the cabin.”

You held his hand and let him drag you through the snow back. “Levi?”

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just a hunter. I’ll reach out to the rangers in the area and ask if it’s hunting season.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He took your winter things off, then Bruce’s. You stood there and watched him as he took his things off. He sighed, then hugged you against him. “It’ll be okay.”

You squeezed him. “I know.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “We’re safe here, but if you get taken, I promise you I’ll find you and save you. Okay?”

You nodded. “I know. I trust you Levi with my whole life.”

He picked you up and spun around with you. “I love you so much.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He carried you over to the sofa and lay you down, then he kissed up your body and hummed in happiness. He pushed his hand down your body, then under the band of your trousers and underwear. “I know you’re tired, but can we play, just a little?”

You gasped and moaned at his touch. “Yes.” As you and Levi explored each other more and more on the sofa, you didn’t realise that someone was watching. The more Levi did things to you, then make love to you the more the person became enraged.

You hurried about the kitchen making Levi’s birthday cake and breakfast. You peaked out the doors to see Levi with Bruce on his morning walk and play. You smiled as Levi yawned, he had no idea you were awake and making his day today perfect for him in the best way you could. You put up some paper made decorations with happy birthday on, then you put on the table his card and present. You were so happy, so excited and you couldn’t wait to make Levi’s day. You’d even worn sexy underwear for him. You knew Levi didn’t care about underwear, mainly because it was thrown away all the time, but you thought you’d wear a nice full piece for him, with a corset middle with straps and clasps too. You’d gone for black and green, because you knew Levi loved green. You checked yourself in the mirror, a nice silk dressing gown on open and lose. You hurried into the kitchen, then grabbed the tray with a pot of tea.

You let out a long sigh and smiled, then everything just fell apart. A hand covered your mouth and an arm wrapped around your middle. You dropped the tray causing everything smash everywhere. You kicked and screamed, but you couldn’t escape. Tears streamed down your face as you saw Levi get further and further away as you were dragged backwards. As soon as you lost sight of Levi, you heard a gun shot ringing out, like a sniper. You screamed in agony believing the only man you ever loved was shot and killed on his first ever birthday with you.

You kicked more and screamed as you were gagged, tied up and blindfolded. You felt someone carry you, then placed you onto somewhere comfy. You heard shouting and talking, then the person driving floored it. You wiggled and pulled at the ties on your wrists, you needed to escape. You felt someone tracing the straps on your thighs where they met the tights. You screamed and kicked about as much as possible; you didn’t want to be touched by anyone but Levi. You heard someone shout, as if the person who’d touched you were being told off. You stopped fighting now you felt a little safer, but you still wanted Levi and Bruce. You tugged and pulled at your wrists, you had to find a way to slip free. You thought you almost had it, but you were picked up again and carried.

You bounced up and down on someone’s shoulder, you could barely move or think. You didn’t know what was going on, but you were sure this was all Jared’s doing. You screamed as you were thrown on a bed. You wiggled around, then you felt a delicate touch on you. You felt then lean closer to your ear. “Shh, let me help you.” This didn’t sound like Jared. “I’ve got you.” Your gag was taken off, then your blindfold allowing you to see Scott looking at you. “I know, I know, this looks bad, but I promise you it’s not.”

You welled up. “Why?”

He helped you to sit up. “I made a deal with Jared, if I work with him to get you, then I can stay by your side and protect you. If I didn’t, I’d be dead and you’d be alone with that animal.” He looked you over and blushed. “I wasn’t expecting you to look like this when they carried you out of the house. You look…”

You looked away. “This was for Levi’s eyes only.”

“You look beautiful.”

You hung your head. “Untie me.”

“I can’t do that.”

You gulped. “Is…is he dead?” You began shaking. “I heard a gun go off, is he dead?”

“No, he’s not. Just gotten a graze on his face.”

You gasped. “And Bruce?”

“He’s alive too.”

You smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” You looked up as you heard Jared sing your name. “Help me Scott.”

He moved closer, then covered you up more with the dressing gown. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. I won’t let him do anything to you that you don’t want. Okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

Jared threw door open, then gasped and held his hands out to you. “You are so divine. Look at you!” He walked closer. “What is this you’re wearing? It looks so wonderful on you.”

Scott stopped him from getting closer to you. “It appears she wore this for Levi.”

Jared looked to you. “Why wear this for him?”

You welled up. “It’s his birthday today.”

Jared laughed. “And it’s Christmas, so this is my Christmas present.”

Scott stopped him again. “Leave her be, she’s just been taken from Levi and she needs rest.”

Jared took his jacket off. “I don’t care, I want to show her my love.”

Scott shoved him back. “You have to gain her trust and love back, remember? Fucking her won’t do anything.”

Jared growled in frustration. “Fine, but it’s hard when she looks like that.”

“I understand, but she needs rest. If you try to touch her, she will hurt you. I can see this strong fight and kill instinct in her eyes. She’s dangerous.”

Jared sat on the bed and looked at you. “We could at least untie her, for a bit?”

“It’s best if you’re not here when I do.”

“You really think she’ll try and hurt me?” He grabbed your neck making you gasp. “I’d like to see you fucking try!” You gasped and choked as he squeezed hard, then slammed you against the bed. “I’ve told you before babydoll, you are mine.”

Scott panicked, then grabbed Jared. “Let her go! You’ll kill her!”

Jared let you go, then back handed Scott. “Don’t touch me! You work for me!”

You wiggled your hands and managed to pull free, then you clawed at Jared’s face making him scream in pain. “I hate you!” You jumped off the bed and onto his back and began hitting him. “I hate you! Fucking die!”

He screamed and threw you off smashing you into the dresser and mirror. He grabbed a fist full of your hair, then slammed you against the mirror. “You see that? That whore looking back is mine, got it!?”

You screamed and slammed your elbow into his face. “I’m not yours!”

He stumbled back and held his nose. “You little.” He slammed his fist into your face, then grabbed your dressing gown and yanked you closer so he could hit you a few more times. Your gown ripped meaning you fell to the floor in a weak heap. He slammed his foot into your gut a few times making you cough. “You’re mine, end of story. I can’t believe you let that bastard touch you. I watched you on the sofa, the way he was touching you, the way he was fucking you and you were moaning and begging for more from him like a whore you are.” He grabbed your neck. “What I don’t understand is why you never did that for me? Why didn’t you wear things like this for me? Why not me?”

You gasped and coughed. “Because you cheated all the time and you hit me.”

“I said I would change for you.”

“You said that and you kept cheating. I don’t know what things you caught, because I’m pretty sure you never wore anything during you slept with other women! You disgust me!”

He punched you hard knocking you out. He panted and growled. “She needs fixing and we’ll manage it.”

Scott pulled Jared off you before he could start undressing you. “That’s enough! She’s too beaten to be of any use to you.”

Jared shook Scott off. “Fine! Fine…just…get her cleaned up then.”

Scott watched Jared leave, then he picked you up like a bride and lay you down. He hurried about and cleaned your wounds, then patched you up. “I’m sorry.” He sat on a seat next to you and watched you as you slept. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this to Dean, or to Levi. He had messed up everything, but he did what he had to in order to save your life. He reached over and held your hand. He wished you two had a chance, that the two of you could have been in love like normal people. “What do I do?”

You woke up and smiled at Scott. “You get me some good food, maybe a hotdog with the works? A nice milkshake too.”

He hummed a laugh and played with your hair. “I think I can manage that.”

“Thank you…I bet I look really beautiful.”

He smiled. “Stunning.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

He sighed. “I should have done something more to save you.”

“I’m alive, right? So, that’s perfect enough for me. So, get on that food.”

He got up and walked to the door. “I’ll get it for you. Promise.”

You sat up and watched him leave, then you got out of bed and weakly walked to the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed, your face was covered in bruises, your lip was cut and there was evidence you’d bled a lot. You washed your face and winced at how fragile it was. You pulled the ripped dressing gown off and put in on the bath edge. You groaned in pain as you reached back and undid your top part of your underwear, then you stopped as you cried. “Ow.”

Scott ran in. “Stop, you’ll hurt yourself.”

You gulped. “I need to see the damage. Can you help me take it off?”

He blushed. “Ah…well…”

You smiled and giggled. “Scott, they’re just boobs.”

He cleared his throat. “I know, but they’re yours.”

You sighed at him. “I understand, but I have to see and feel the damage.”

He walked behind you and undid the clasps on the back and opened it. “There.” He pushed it off your shoulders and fought the urge to kiss your bare skin. “So many clasps.”

You laughed. “Yeah.” You put your arm across your boobs. “But it would have been worth it to see Levi’s face.”

He walked in front of you and looked at your stomach and chest area. “Fuck.”

You looked to Scott. “Is it that bad?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay…” You sighed. “Should I leave the top stuff off for a bit?”

Scott pulled his shirt off, then put it over you and buttoned it up. “Here, wear this for a bit until you are better.”

You blushed and smiled. “You always took care of me, even as a kid. It’s why I liked you for so long.” You looked up at him, he understood now why Jared was mad for you and Levi would kill for you. “Scott?”

“Yeah?”

You bit your lip. “Why…why did you reject me when I confessed to you when we were young?”

He held your shoulders and sighed. “Because…I didn’t think I deserve you, you’re too good for me.”

You hugged him tightly. “I guess we were never meant to be, huh? I’m just glad you’re here.”

He squeezed you and rubbed your back. “I’m glad too.” He pulled away and lifted your head up by your chin. “I’ll always love you, you know that, right?”

You nodded. “I know.”

He leaned closer and pecked you on the lips. “Sorry, I just had to.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

He sighed and let go. “Come on, I got you the food you wanted.”

You walked with him to the bedroom and laughed, he’d gotten just what you asked for. “Scott…”

He hummed a laugh. “Well, you asked.”

You sat down on the floor at the coffee table. You picked it up and hummed. “Yum.” You ate it and wiggled as you did. “This is so perfect, thank you.”

He sat on the bed and watched you. “I’m glad…I’m sorry about this all, about us.”

You gulped down your food. “You have no control over Jared, I didn’t when we were together and Erwin did when he was his boss. The man is insane, so it’s okay.”

He sighed. “I guess.”

You looked to him as you sipped your shake. “There is no guessing, he is insane. Don’t feel bad for something out of your control, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

You smiled. “Let’s just focus on staying alive.”

“How are you not breaking down and crying?”

You hummed a laugh. “Because, lying around and crying won’t fix anything. What will work is waiting on my boyfriend to save the day.” You gulped some more drink. “Oh, umm is there lipstick anywhere?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Get me some.” He got up and grabbed some, then handed it to you. “What are you doing with it?”

You opened the curtains and drew a cartoon corgi with a huge heart around it. “Letting Levi know where I am. He’ll see the little Bruce and come for me.”

“I like your positivity.”

You smiled. “I know that man and I know how much he loves me, I’ll be saved, I know it.” You looked out at the city. “I know it’s a needle in a haystack, but sometimes you’ve got to believe in the ones you love. Faith can go a long way.”

Levi fussed Bruce on his walk, he wanted to do this early so he could get back to you and hold you. Today was his birthday and he was excited to spend it with you. He looked up and saw a glint in the trees, he gritted his teeth and dove and grabbed Bruce, he grunted in pain as a bullet ripped grazed up his cheek, over his eyebrow and forehead. He didn’t care though, he just needed to run with Bruce and protect him because you would cry if Bruce was dead. He ran through the trees and managed to find a hiding place. He looked to the home and saw you being carried out by someone; you were tied up too and the sight of it infuriated Levi. He couldn’t run for you though, if he did, he’d put you, Bruce and himself at risk.

Bruce and Levi had to watch you be thrown into the car, then being driven away and out of sight. He hugged Bruce to his chest and felt a strong surge of his bad side wanting to show. He was a wild dog or wolf inside; he was wanting to kill everyone until he got you back. He looked to his side as people were walking closer, they were clearing out the woods and were trying to find him to kill him. He hurried with Bruce, then put him inside a tree. “Stay there buddy and I’ll get you back, okay? Daddy has to work.” He hurried away, then hid behind a tree and saw a man walking closer with a gun. He snuck up behind him, then grabbed his head and snapped it easily. He slowly lowered the body to the floor, then broke the gun. He took the knife off the man, then hurried through the forest.

Levi spotted another gang member moving towards Bruce, he had to save his dog. He swept his leg under the guys knocking him to the floor, then he plunged his knife into the guys throat. Levi snarled at the man, blood dripping from his face and hair wet from the snow. He pulled the knife free, then looked to another gangster who spotted him, before he could scream for help, Levi threw the knife. At the man and hit him in the throat. He hurried over, then yanked the knife out and hid behind his stumbling form. He peaked around him, then launched at the other guy and stabbed him over and over in the gut and shoved him into the snow. He looked up, slid closer, then grabbed another guy and help a knife to his throat. “Where are the others?”

The man gulped and shivered. “I-I-I.”

“Talk. Now. Or I gut you like a pig.”

He cried. “I’m the last one! Please don’t kill me!”

“Promise?”

He nodded. “I promise!”

Levi yanked the guy and dragged him along, he whistled for Bruce and saw him jump out of the tree and run over. “Good boy.” Levi pulled the man to the cabin and saw the birthday decorations, the cake and present along with the smashed tea pot and cups. “Tch, those bastards will pay.” He threw the guy into a chair, then tied him to it. “Now, I can either cut your skin off and pull your nails off, or you tell me everything you know. So, it’s up to you.”

The guy shivered and cried. “Don’t hurt me, please!”

Levi grabbed a seat and sat down. “Then talk.”

“I-I know that Jared is the one who ordered this, he’s my boss.”

“I figured that much, because he’s obsessed with my girl.” He leaned closer and tapped the knife on the man’s leg. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

He flinched and wiggled in the seat. “N-No, don’t! I umm…”

“What?”

He gulped. “Scott.”

Levi glared at him. “What?”

“This guy Scott from her past, he’s involved. H-He made a deal with Jared, he would help him find your girl if and only if he could look after her when he had her.”

Levi was angry at first, but then he understood Scott’s actions. Scott had to become the bad guy in order to protect you from Jared. Levi ruffled his hair, then looked to the guy. “Where is his base?”

“I don’t know.”

Levi sighed. “Lying won’t work. If you think Jared is bad, then you obviously haven’t heard what I can do.” Levi stood up and walked closer. “I specialise in torture and murder. So, I can do one or the other.”

He shivered and cried then shouted where it was in the city. “That’s all I know!”

Levi grabbed the guy’s hair and yanked his head back. “I believe you, because I know when someone is terrified and when someone isn’t. However, I have a problem.”

“Wh-what?”

“I just can’t let you go.”

“I won’t tell anyone! I promise!”

Levi sighed. “See, that’s a lie because you sang to me and you’d do the same for Jared.” Levi slit the man’s throat, then let his head go. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. “She made such a cute cake too, even one for you Bruce.” He looked down at Bruce. “Let’s feed you.”

Levi fed Bruce, then cleaned up all the mess and blood until it was spotless. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his wound. He checked it out and saw he didn’t need stitches, but it would leave a scar he was sure you’d love. He got all his emergency things out, then checked the maps and city to find where the man said Jared would be located. He pulled away from the table, the got his phone out and called Erwin.

Erwin picked his phone up. “Levi?”

“She’s been taken.”

Erwin dropped his cup as the colour drained from his face. “What?”

“I was taking Bruce for a walk and I was shot at. I ran with Bruce to a safe spot so I wasn’t shot at, then I saw a group of men carrying out the brat all tied up and throwing her into a car. I took out every gang member in the area, but I took one for information. He sang, but of course I had to eliminate him because if he would talk to me easily then he would to Jared.”

Erwin rushed about. “We’re coming to you, don’t move.”

Levi walked about. “Don’t. I have a location for Jared, I’m going to find him and kill him.”

“What about Bruce?”

“He’ll come and stay in the car, when I’m done, he’ll see his mummy again. I promised I’d protect Bruce.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi let me help, let the whole gang help.”

“Then a war will break out, I can’t let that happen especially with Dean being your brother.”

Erwin nodded. “Okay, okay. Just, think before you act, okay?”

“I will, because I won’t put her at risk, me or Bruce. I’ll update you.” He ended the call, then gathered up a few things. He loaded a bag up with what he needed and put on the right clothes. He changed Bruce’s coat and shoes, then packed another bag with his food and a blanket. “Come on Bruce, let’s get your mummy back.”

Levi walked out the cabin to the car, he opened the door and let Bruce in the front passenger seat. He closer the door and put the bags in the back, then he got in the front and drove off through the trees and snow. Levi stared ahead and thought about you, how you smiled, laughed, cried, pouted and blushed. He kept seeing everything in his head, the mistakes he’d made, how he didn’t make you his sooner. He wished he’d acted quicker, ran away with you sooner. He wished he would have met you before Jared, because then you wouldn’t be suffering as much as you were. He glanced dover to Bruce and heard him whining, he understood and felt the pain he was feeling. Levi was going to get you back for him and for Bruce. Levi didn’t care about his birthday with you anymore, all he wanted was you back.

He drove down into the city, then followed the directions by the man he had captured. He parked up and grabbed his knife and gun. He got out the car. “Stay here Bruce, I’ll find your mummy.”

He slammed the car and walked to the warehouse, he knew you weren’t here but at least he could take out Jared’s gang here and then find information. He pulled is knife out, then spun it around in his hand. He slipped inside, then stared at the gang walking around, guns at the ready. He ran towards them taking them by surprise. He skidded between two, and sliced the legs of one, then twisted and shot the other in the head. He got up and tackled the one with a sliced leg towards another shooting at Levi and shoved the body into him. He stood up and shot the cut guy in the head, then the downed guy. Levi turned and saw another pointing his gun at him. He held his hands up, then looked to the gun on the floor left by a guy. He flicked the gun up with his foot so the gun flew up. Levi turned and kicked the gun at the man, then shot him in the chest.

He stormed over to another man, grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall, then stabbed his shoulder to pin him in place. “Now, I’m normally I take things nice and slow, because I’m considerate of my partner, but tonight I am not.” He pointed his gun at the man’s privates and said your name. “Where is she?”

He grinned. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I’m Levi fucking Ackerman, so I fucking would.”

His eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me, now where!?”

He shivered. “I…I…”

Levi cocked the gun. “Tick tock.”

He shouted out a location. “That’s all I know!”

“Thank you.” Levi fired the gun, then pulled his knife out. The man dropped to the floor and screamed; Levi had shot everything off. He walked to the car, then got in the back and found a treat and a bowl. He opened the car door and poured water out into the bowl for Bruce. “Drink up buddy.” He ate something himself, then crouched down and fed Bruce. “Good boy.” He taped on his phone, then called Erwin. “I have an update.”

Erwin sighed. “Where are you!? There’s dead bodies at the cabin.” Levi gave the address of the warehouse. “I’ve cleared it out of Jared’s gang. There’s one alive at the moment, but he might bleed out. I’ve got a new location and I’m heading to it.”

“Wait for me.”

Levi looked to Bruce, he looked up and wagged his tail. “I’m afraid I can’t do that Erwin.”

“Levi.”

“I’ve followed your orders all my life with you, haven’t I?”

“Yes.”

Levi looked at his knife. “I respect you as my boss, I respect you as a friend and I respect you as my eventual brother in law.”

Erwin sighed. “I know.”

“So, you need to respect my choice. I have to do this alone; you can follow one place behind. I made a promise to her Erwin and I intend on keeping it. I will find her and I will kill Jared.”

“I have to let Dean know about this all.”

Levi nodded. “I know and I think he should know, but you have to make him understand I’m dealing with it for him. Unless he wants me to capture Jared and all three of us have fun with him.”

Erwin smiled. “You know what? I think that’s the best option of all. Tie that bastard up and we’ll all pay him a visit.”

Levi put his knife away. “I’ll get it done. I’ll contact you again when I’ve been to the next location.”

“Thank you.”

Levi ended the call, then packed up Bruce’s things and opened the door for him. “Come on Bruce.” Levi got in the other side and gripped the wheel, then he looked to Bruce and fussed his head. “I bet you’d love to bite Jared again, huh?” Bruce wagged his tail. “Alright, then the four of us will have fun with that asshole.”

Levi turned the car on and drove to his next location, this place he was sure you would be at. Levi just had to make sure he got to you before you were moved somewhere else. It was a standard gang and mafia thing to do, to get a hostage, then move them every few days so they couldn’t be found. However, Levi was driven by his feelings for you to find you, he was going to kill anyone in his way. He wanted to hold you in his arms, see you laugh and smile again. He wanted to see you pout in frustration, blush in embarrassment from his teasing. Levi even wanted to see you cry, so he could hold you and tell you everything was okay. He wanted to comfort you when it was you time of the month, feed you chocolates and be your hot water bottle. He wanted to go on a walk with you and Bruce. He wanted to be normal with you again and he was sure as hell that he was going to make that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

You lay peacefully in bed hugging a pillow and wishing it was Levi, you pissed Bruce’s paws on the floor as well. You snuggled closer and sighed. You heard the door open and close, then someone got closer to you. The bed dipped and they crawled closer to you. You opened your eyes to see Jared. He didn’t know you were awake, but he was still getting closer. He leaned down and sniffed. “Mmm, babydoll.”

You slammed your leg into his nuts making him cry out in pain then roll off you. You rolled off the bed, then grabbed the pillow and held it against you. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?”

He panted and groaned. “I wanted to give you a good morning baby.”

You backed up. “I told you not to touch me.”

He sat up and hummed. “You’re just so tempting…who’s shirt is that?”

“Scott got it for me because the top part of my underwear was pressing my bruises, which you gave me.”

He smiled. “It looks good on you. Let me have a closer look.”

“Don’t you dare go near me!”

He climbed off the bed, then charged at you, so you smacked him with the pillow. He stumbled to the side, then he grabbed you and shoved you against the wall. “Fuck you’re so sexy. I just want all of you.” He leaned closer, you panicked and thought of anything you could do. You bared your teeth, then bit his shoulder hard so you drew blood. He screamed and pulled away. He placed his hand on the wound. “Fuck!”

You spat out blood, then got into a fighting stance. “Touch me and I hurt you.”

He laughed. “This is going to be fun. I’m going to make you scream my name like you did with Levi on the sofa.” He walked closer. “I’m going to make you show me those faces you showed him.” He smiled as you threw a punch at him, he caught it easily and brought you close. “Pathetic.”

You smiled. “Keep an eye on my legs idiot.” He looked down, but you didn’t kick him. You headbutted him because now he was at perfect height. He stumbled back from you, but still held your arm. You twisted and kicked him against the wall, then punched him in the face. “I told you, touch me and I hurt you. I’m tired of you beating me.”

He held his nose and started laughing. “You…I’m impressed. He teach you some of that? Cute.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But I’ve been fighting longer than you and I know how to scare you.” He wiped the blood from his nose. “Starting with you lovely pet dog Bruce who gave me a scar on my hand.”

You smiled. “You can’t scare me about him, I know Levi has him and is looking after him.”

He hummed and walked closer. “How about I go after your brother Dean? A nicely place bomb could do wonders.”

“You dare and I’ll kill you.”

He smirked and laughed. “I’ll break you; I know how.” He walked to the door. “It’s only a matter of time.”

You watched him leave, then lock the door. You sighed and picked up the pillow. “Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break, you can do this.” You cleaned up, then sat on the bed and lay on your side. “I hope you’re okay Levi.” You buried your face in the pillow. “I need you back in my arms again.”

After you slept for a while, Jared kicked your door wide open with a happy grin. “I have something for you.”

You sat up. “Stay away from me Jared.”

He laughed and dragged a heavy bag into the bedroom. “I was wracking my brain thinking of ways to get to you, then it hit me.” He stopped dragging the bag and sighed. “I upset you when we were together because I didn’t go on a certain date. So, I thought we should have the date now.” He opened the bag to reveal your mother and father’s gravestones smashed up. “Meet the parents, you know?”

You crawled over the bed. “Mum…dad?” You fell off the bed, then touched the stones with shaking hands. “Why? Why would you do this?”

He crouched down. “Because I wanted to break you, that’s why.” He poked your cheek. “Broken yet.”

You welled up as you touched the stones. “No…no I’m mad. I want you dead!”

He walked back. “This was supposed to break you.”

You smiled. “You can do shit like this to me, you can threaten to kill my family or loved ones, but it won’t break me! This just makes me want to kill you.”

He grabbed your hair, then shoved you down to look at the stones. “This is what I did to your mother and father, I destroyed them. If you break free, you’ll never have them back again! I did this, understand and only I can fix it.”

You closed your eyes, so you couldn’t look at your mother’s name right in your face. “No.”

He pressed your face against it. “Look at her!” You shook, your tough girl attitude slipping as your heart was threatening to break. “I can do this to them, I can do worse to Dean. Give in to me, or I hurt your brother.”

“You won’t get close to him, there’s no chance. Dean is strong.”

He threw you back onto the floor, then he grabbed the part with your mother’s name. “You are so stupid.” He threw the piece making it smash against the wall.

You screamed and crawled across the floor to the broken pieces. “Mum.”

He walked over and laughed. “There it is, there’s the broken girl.” He knelt down on one knee. “I can fix this, just give in.”

You looked to him. “No.”

He sighed. “Then this get’s worse.” He moved to your father’s name, then he broken it as well. “How about now.”

You sniffed as you cried. “Stop.”

He picked up some of your mother’s and father’s names, then walked to the toilet. “Let’s throw them where they belong.”

You ran over to him and grabbed him. “Stop!”

He fought with you. “They have to go.”

“Stop it!”

“No, they must go!”

You screamed. “Scott!”

He shoved you off. “Don’t go shouting for that son of a bitch.”

Scott shoved the door open. “What’s going on?”

You hugged Jared’s leg. “Don’t flush them! Don’t!”

Jared threw them in the toilet and flushed. “Gone.”

You cried and lay on the bathroom floor. “No…”

Scott hurried over and knelt next to you, he said your name and hushed you. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He looked to Jared. “What did you do?”

Jared grinned. “I destroyed her parent’s gravestones, then crushed the parts with their names on in front of her, then I flushed them.”

Scott growled. “You fucking monster!”

You curled up. “Why…”

Scott pulled you into his arms. “I’ve got you.”

Jared stormed closer. “How dare you touch her like that!”

“She’s my friend! Of course I’m going to comfort her!”

Jared went to punch Scott. “She’s mine!”

Scott smiled. “Go ahead, punch me. I won’t let her go.”

Jared smirked. “So, you’re standing up to your boss? Unwise choice.”

Before he could hit Scott, the door opened. “Sir!”

Jared glared at the guard. “What!?”

“Someone took out our warehouse.”

You lifted your head and looked at the man. “Levi.”

Jared growled. “That fucking…we need to relocate, soon. How long ago did this happen?”

“A few hours ago.”

Jared punched the wall. “Are you fucking kidding me!? He’s probably on his way here!” He walked over to you and grabbed your arm making you scream. “Come here!”

You kicked and hit him. “Let me go!”

He snarled at you. “Shut up!”

You wiggled and slammed your elbow into his face. “Stop!”

He growled, then punched you hard knocking you out. “We’re moving out, now.” He threw you over his shoulder and looked to Scott. “Move it.”

Scott hurried along. “He’ll find us again. We can’t keep running from him. The longer we run, the angrier he will get!”

Jared looked to his team. “Five of you stay here and make sure Levi dies.” He reached the car, then threw you into the back of the car. “I want him dead, the dog too.”

Levi drove to the location and looked up at the building, he could see it was empty, which meant they’d made a run for it. He got out the car and sat on the passenger seat with his legs out the car. He fussed Bruce’s head and gave him a treat. “She’s not here buddy.” He kissed the top of Bruce’s head. “We’ll find her.” Levi got out a cigarette, then lit it. “Sorry buddy, I know they’re not nice, but this is stressful. I quit because of her, but she’s gone I can’t help it.” He tapped it and sighed. “You’re not eating much.” He fussed his ear, then petted his head.

Levi finished his smoke, then downed some water. He knew when he found you, that you wouldn’t be happy that he smelt of cigarette smoke and make him have a lavender bath. He smiled a little, then grabbed a gun. He walked into the building and looked around. He loaded his gun, then pointed and fired at the first guy that came down right for him. He went to fire the rifle again, but it jammed, it was obvious that Jared bought cheap guns for his men. He dropped the gun, caught it, then swung it and slammed it into the next gun running for him. Levi turned, then slammed the butt of the gun over and over into the man’s face until it was just red mush.

He dropped the gun and walked through the building. He looked around, then saw three men in one room. One was on a phone talking and panicked as the other two were aiming their guns at Levi. Levi threw a knife to hit one in the shoulder. He ran forwards and felt the bullet graze his arm and side. He tackled the guy and shove him back, then twisted and slammed his foot into his neck snapping it. He looked to the guy on the phone and walked closer to him. He pulled out his knife his friend and stabbed him in the eye into the brain, then walked closer to the guy on the phone and pointed it at him.

The guy shook, then dropped the phone breaking it. “Jared’s going to be so pissed.”

Levi shoved the guy against the wall, then stabbed the knife in the wall. “I’m far more pissed you little shit. Now tell me something.” He said your name. “Was she here?”

He nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“When did they leave?”

He gulped. “I umm…about an hour ago.”

“How did they leave?”

He shook. “Jared had a girl over his shoulder, she was out cold.”

Levi leaned closer; he was getting angrier. “How did she seem?”

He winced. “She was covered in bruises and old cuts.”

Levi pulled the knife out, then slammed it into the man’s gut. “You let Jared beat her?”

He gasped and choked on his blood. “I didn’t know he did it, until I heard screaming and banging.” He coughed. “I’m sorry.”

Levi pulled the knife out. “Where did they go?”

He gave him a location. “Just don’t kill me, I’ll leave, I promise. I’m done with this all.”

Levi snarled, then stabbed him in the heart. “Sorry, but I’m not forgiving anyone right now.”

He pulled the knife away and walked around the building. He went up the stairs, then down the hall to a room with the door open. He looked inside and saw stones on the floor in a bag. He knelt down and looked through them, there were dates on them. He frowned, when he recognised it. He gripped a stone tightly, he was furious at Jared, he couldn’t believe he would destroy the gravestones of your mother and father. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the toilet to see stone parts. He knelt down and fished them out, then he turned them over to see your mother and father’s name. Levi sighed; he was glad he could save them.

Levi washed up, then gathered the stones together. He saw that everything was there, the toilet system would not take the gravestone pieces. He stood up and found your torn dressing gown, as well as the top part of your underwear. He sat on the bed and held the green silk and black place piece. He lifted it close and inhaled, it smelt so strongly of you. He hugged it close to him, then stood up. His heart hurt that he couldn’t find you, that he just missed you. He let out a long sigh, then he noticed the broken furniture. By the looks of things, you must have taken a beating by Jared. He was going to rip Jared’s flesh off, he wanted to burn him, he wanted to stab him. He had so many ideas of things he wanted to do to Jared for hurting you.

He walked to the window and saw the lipstick mark. He smiled at the cute corgi you had drawn and the heart around it. He touched it and smiled. He tapped on his phone, then called Erwin. “Update.”

Erwin sighed. “Well, I’ve seen your handy work at the warehouse.”

Levi walked around the room. “I was angry.”

“I can tell.” Erwin kicked one of the bodies. “Though they deserve it.” He sighed. “Dean’s with me.”

Levi nodded. “He out for me?”

“No, he wants to help. In fact, he wants you to stop so he can get the job done.”

“I won’t let him. Dean’s a good man, he won’t handle what needs to be done.”

Erwin sighed and walked out the warehouse. “You’re right.”

“Plus, once he’s done the damage, he can’t go back to the way he was.”

Levi looked down at the gravestone. “Erwin, there’s something here that Dean cannot see.”

“What?”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, Jared broke Dean and the brat’s parent’s graves. He flushed their names down the toilet, but they wouldn’t go because they’re too heavy.”

Erwin sat down in his car and felt his heart drop, he said your name. “She…the poor thing…right in front of her? He’s a monster.”

Levi nodded. “I’m going to break him, I promise.”

“What about the room? Has she been hurt?”

Levi walked out the room and walked to where the men were dead. “There was evidence that she was beaten.”

“Fuck.”

Levi kicked a body and sighed. “I have a new location, so I’m heading that way now. I’ll keep you updated I promise. Talk later.” He ended the call and sighed as he looked at the men, then he saw the phone lighting up. He picked it up and answered the call. “Yes?”

The person was panicked. “Fuck man! Has Levi turned up?”

Levi lied. “No, no sign. What’s happened?”

“Boss’s car! There was a crash!”

Levi went white. “A crash?”

“Yes!”

“Who’s dead?”

He gulped. “The driver and one of the guards.”

“The girl?”

He panted as he ran around. “Uhh…she’s missing, Jared too. I think he’s chasing her through the city.”

“Where’s the crash?” Then man gave a location. “I’ll be there to help you.”

“Thank you!”

Levi ended the call and ran outside to his car. He looked in at Bruce, he whined at Levi. “It’s okay buddy, she’ll be okay.” Levi started the car, then drove through the city to where the car crash had happened. He stopped the car and saw the carnage. He got out the car, then walked towards the car. “What happened?”

The man looked at Levi. “You from the phone?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

He ruffled his hair and walked over. “It’s a mess, a real mess here.”

“What happened exactly?”

“I was behind Jared’s car. Everything was fine but then it started swerving around.” He walked to the car with Levi. “A gun went off and it smashed into the lamppost. It was quiet, then the door opened and the woman ran out down the alley and Jared followed after her after a few minutes, blood coming from his face.”

Levi walked to the alley and looked down it. He looked down and sat blood and footprints, you were clearly barefoot. “What about Scott?”

The man walked over. “He ran right after, but he was very hurt.”

Levi nodded. “Okay.” He sighed. “I’m going to report this, then I’ll go look for them.”

“Seems the best.”

Levi placed his hand on his gun. “You the only survivor?”

He nodded and gulped. “The crash was so bad, that many died. There’s one other person who’s dying, we need help. I’m the only one from the other cars that lived.”

Levi nodded, then shot the guy in the head. “Thank you.” He walked over to his car and put Bruce’s lead on. “Come on buddy, you’re going to help me find your mummy.” He handed him the corset top of yours. Bruce sniffed it, then wagged his tail. “Help me find her buddy, come on.” Levi held Bruce’s lead, then locked his car. He walked to the alley and looked down at Bruce. “Sniff for her.” Bruce sniffed, then walked down the alley sniffing the floor. He called up Erwin right away. “Erwin?”

Erwin talked to his driver to pull over. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s been a car crash.”

Erwin said your name. “Is she okay? Please tell me she’s alive…”

“I think she must have woken up in the car, then she fought back and caused the driver to be shot and crash the car. She escaped the car, then she ran for it. Jared is following and Scott. I’m on the trail.”

“Please get to her.”

“I think I’m only a few minutes behind, I should get to her, I promise. Bruce has her scent.”

Erwin sighed. “Thank you.”

“I’ll update you I promise. Next time I call you, I will have her and Jared tied up. Talk later.” Levi ended the call, then walked fast with Bruce down the alleyway. He started running as Bruce led the way, then he stopped and sniffed the floor loads. He looked up and sniffed the air, then pulled Levi down another alley, it seemed like you were sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Levi looked up when the snow started falling. He was worried now, worried about you because he was sure you were barely wearing a thing. He knew you were going to get sick, very sick from this. He was scared for you, very scared. He also knew that Jared was going to hurt you badly, and Scott wouldn’t be strong enough to protect you.

Jared had gotten you in the car, then strapped in and held the front seat. “Move it.”

The driver nodded. “Yes sir!”

Jared sighed and sat back in his seat, he looked over to you as you lay on the seat. He smirked, then reached over and ran his hand up your thigh. He rolled you onto your back, then undid his belt. He crawled over you, then leaned down and kissed your neck. He kissed your jawline, to your ear, then me moved for your lips. “So perfect.”

You opened your eyes to see him on top of you. “Get off me.”

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them. “Our first time should have been somewhere nice, but the back of a moving car is okay.”

You kneed him in the gut hard. “Get off!”

He coughed and gasped, then held his gut. “You little bitch!”

You scampered away from him. “Fucking touch me, I dare you, you son of a bitch.”

He launched at you. “Get here!”

You kicked and fought him. “No!”

He growled and tried to grab you. “Fucking stay still!”

You screamed. “NO!” You kicked him in the face breaking his nose. “Fuck you!”

Jared grabbed your ankle, then he yanked you closer and grabbed your throat. “You need to be punished more.”

You gasped and wiggled under him, you were panicking, but you needed to relax. You stared at Jared, gritted your teeth, then dug your nails into his face. He screamed and pulled back. You coughed and gasped for air. “I’ll kill you!”

He wiped the blood from his face. “Bitch!”

You fought with him more, then kicked him hard slamming him into the back of the driver’s seat. Jared pulled out his gun, so you threw yourself at him causing him to shoot the drive in the head. The car swerved, then slammed into the lamppost. You were flung at the passenger seat, thankfully it protected you from going through the window. You pushed yourself up from the floor, then looked back at Jared, he was knocked out and covered in glass from the front window.

You tried your door, but it wouldn’t open. You climbed into the front over the dead passenger, then opened his door. You fell out and landed in glass. You groaned in pain, then pushed up and stumbled into the alley. You looked back to the car when your door was being kicked over and over. Jared was trying to get to you. You limped down the alleyway, then stopped. You looked around, then limped down another path just as the door flew off the car. You panicked and limped faster down alleyway after alleyway. You know if you ran in the streets, Jared would spot you easily or his little gang. You had a plan, that was to make it to Erwin’s area in the city, a place you were familiar with. Jared and his gang would never dare to step foot in it.

You looked up as the snow started. You shivered at the crisp cold air, you were only in underwear, tights and Scott’s shirt. You hugged yourself and slowed down, you were tired, cold and hungry. You needed somewhere to hide. You peaked around, then found a little hiding area that seemed slightly warm. You crawled into the little hole of carboard and old clothes, then sat in the back of it. You shivered and hugged your legs as the snow came down hard. You needed to find somewhere better soon, or some clothes otherwise you’d freeze to death. You welled up, then tapped your forehead against your knees. You were scared, so scared that you’d die if Levi wouldn’t get to you.

Jared sing song your name. He stumbled through the alleyways and got closer to where you were. You peaked and saw him dragging himself through the alleyway, he was panting hard and blood was dripping from him. He stopped right where you were and shouted your name. You slid back into your hole more, so you couldn’t see anything. Jared screamed in frustration, then he kept moving. He wanted to find you, needed to get you before Levi turned up.

Scott ran down the alley, then fell on the floor and panted. He wasn’t good, he was so bad that he felt like he was going to die soon. He knew he needed to find you, but his life was at risk. Scott pushed himself up, then went out the alley to the streets. He collapsed again in front of a couple, they screamed, then tended to him. He told them to tell the call centre he was police and gave his badge number. He lied and said he was in a car crash and he had to abandon it because it was too dangerous. He felt awful that he had to leave you alone, but he was no use to you anymore. He closed his eyes and heard Jared shouting in the distance, which meant he couldn’t find you.

Jared stopped at a dead end, then he punched the wall. “Fucking bitch!” He panted and sighed. “She’s hiding, she’s got to be hiding somewhere the little minx.”

“OI!” Jared turned around and saw Levi stood there with a growling Bruce. “Tch, where the fuck is my girl?”

Jared grinned. “Wish I knew, the bitch ran off.”

“Don’t you fucking call her that again!”

“What? A bitch?” He laughed. “She is one. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. A stupid fucking bitch!”

Levi let Bruce’s lead go causing Bruce to charge at Jared. Levi ran at Jared, then he tackled him and slammed him against the wall as Bruce bit Jared’s leg. Levi punched Jared in the face over and over until his nose was destroyed. He kicked him in the gut, then kept kicking and growled in frustration. To Levi, this was the man who caused him nothing but pain and suffering. Jared had taken the one thing he loved and adored in his life. He stepped back panting, his fists shaking covering in cuts and blood. He needed to stop, because if he didn’t, he couldn’t torture Jared to make him feel some sense of pain that Levi felt.

Levi stepped away. “Bruce, down boy.” Bruce stopped biting. “Good boy.” You rolled Jared onto his back, then tied his wrists and ankles together. He grabbed Jared’s ankle, then dragged him through the snow as he held Bruce’s lead. He pulled Jared to the crash location and saw cars getting closer, it had to be Erwin catching up. Levi waved them down.

Erwin got out and jogged over. “You found her?”

“Not yet, I think she’s hiding somewhere, but we have to be quick or she could freeze to death. I’ll take Bruce with me.” He looked to Jared. “He’s alive before you ask, he’s ready for a good beating.” He turned and gave Bruce your top again. “Come on buddy, you’ve got to find her.” Bruce sniffed, then pulled Levi into the alley. “That’s it, find your mummy.” Levi ran with Bruce through the alleyways, then came to a stop where there were lots of hiding places. Bruce sniffed the floor, then got closer to cardboard and old clothes. Levi pulled away the cardboard and found you in the corner in the dark. Your skin was too pale, your lips slightly blue. He could see the damage that had been done to you. He called your name and saw you slowly open your eyes. “Brat?”

You smiled at him. “Le…vi?”

He yanked his coat off, then dragged you closer to him. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.” He put his coat around you. “I’m never letting you go again.”

You hummed in happiness as Levi picked you up into his warm arms. “Tired.”

“I know, but I need you to stay awake for me.”

“But…Levi…”

He adjusted you, then whistled causing Bruce to run alongside him. Levi ran with you back to his car and past Erwin. “I don’t have time Erwin. I need to get her to the hospital.”

Erwin ran over. “I’ll drive you hold her.” He opened the back door. “Come on.”

Levi got in. “Bruce, in the front.”

Erwin opened the driver’s door and let Bruce climb over, then he drove off. “Keep her awake.”

“I’m trying!” He rocked you and patted you. “Come on sweetheart, stay with me.”

You breathed slowly; you were so exhausted. “Levi, I’m tired.”

“I know, I know sweetie, but you’ve got to stay awake. If you sleep now, you woke wake up again.”

You gulped and smiled. “I don’t want that.”

He smiled. “Stay awake for me, okay?”

You nodded slowly. “I will.”

“For Bruce too, he missed his mummy.”

You hummed a weak laugh. “My baby boy.”

Levi hugged your tightly. “You did so well to fight, you really did. I’m proud of you.”

“Is Scott okay?”

Levi looked to Erwin. “Any word on Scott?”

Erwin nodded. “His in hospital.”

You welled up. “I got him hurt. I caused the crash.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You had no other choice. It’s okay, I know he’ll forgive you.”

You gulped. “Okay.”

Levi watched you slowly close your eyes, so he patted your cheek loads. “Hey, hey, hey, stay with me, okay? You said you’d stay awake for me.”

You groaned. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. As soon as the doctors have seen you, you can sleep. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Erwin flew out the car, then opened Levi’s door. “Go.”

Levi nodded and ran out the car. “Look after Bruce!”

“I will.”

Levi ran inside, then up to a nurse. “I need help, she was in a car crash and then she was out in the snow in hardly anything. Please help.”

The nurse nodded. “Follow me. We’ve got a code red! I need all personal on me!” She prepped the bed. “Lie her down sir, I need to know her information, can you give me that?”

“Yes. I’m her significant other.”

She smiled and got the clipboard out and pen as you were attended to. Levi gave her all the answers she needed; he knew everything about you. She nodded and handed the information to the doctor. “We’re going to send her off for some scans. She needs and MRI and an X-ray. We’ll take some blood too, but the key is getting her warm again. Her internal body temperature is too low.”

Levi gulped as he stared at you. “Is she going to be okay?”

The nurse sighed as you were taken away. “I’m not going to lie to you, she is in critical condition. However, we’re going to do everything we can to help her. Okay? Please take a seat, then we’ll update you when we have the information.”

Levi sat and put his head in his hands, he felt like he’d gotten to you too late. You waited and waited, then saw shoes in front of him. He looked up at a doctor. “She okay?”

The doctor smiled. “She’s stabilized.”

Levi smiled. “Thank you.” He stood up. “Can I see her?”

He nodded. “Of course, she was moved to her own room. She’s being kept warm right now.”

Levi walked with the doctor. “What…what are her injuries?”

“She had multiple broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone. She also has hypothermia too. Her brain is okay, we checked with our scans. He beating she took to her head was a worry, but she is okay in that area. The neck is a concern too, there appears to be a lot of bruising in that area. So, we’ve put a slight brace there to protect it. If she gains more damage there, there is a chance of something server happening to her neck.”

Levi nodded and stood by your door. “She lucky?”

“Of course, she’s very lucky to be alive. She’s holding on strong; she must have a good reason to live.” He opened the door. “She’s all yours, but she needs sleep.”

“Can I bring her dog here? Please.”

The doctor nodded. “Sure, why not. You and Erwin have done a lot for this hospital.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you.” He called up Erwin and gave him the room number. “Bring Bruce, he’s allowed in. I have the doctor’s permission.”

“I’m on my way.”

Levi sat on the chair by you, then held your hand and felt how cold you were. He saw the blankets on you and the tubes connected to you. He stared at the mask on your face giving you oxygen, it hurt to see you like this, to see you covered in bandages on the edge of a knife that was life and death. He looked up to see Erwin walk in carrying Bruce. “Thank you for bringing him.”

Erwin closed the door, then placed Bruce on the bed with you. “I think having him here will make her heal better.” He sat on the bed. “I can’t believe all of this. He was part of my gang and I let that…I…he beat her before, didn’t he?”

Levi nodded. “She only told me.”

“Why didn’t she tell me or Dean?”

“Because she knew what you’d be like and Dean.”

He sighed. “I guess you’re right.” He looked to Levi. “How bad is she?”

Levi rubbed his face with his hands. “Lucky to be alive.”

Erwin felt that sting his heart. “How’s it looking? She going to make it?”

“She’s stable for now, that’s all they told me. I got a breakdown of all her problems…it’s…it’s not good.”

Erwin nodded. “Okay…”

“Call Dean, he’ll want to know. Also, check on Scott. Knowing her, when she wakes up, she’ll ask about him.”

Erwin got up. “Sure. Stay with her, please. I want the first people to see when she wakes up to be you and Bruce.”

“Promise.”

Erwin leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Keep fighting.”

Levi watched Erwin leave, then he moved your hand onto Bruce’s head. “It’s Bruce, see? He’s missed you so much. He’s been a good boy, a very good boy.” He took your hand, then held it between his hands and kissed it loads. “You’re so beautiful, you know? Even like this, you’re stunning.” He reached over and played with your hair. “I’m going to give you a nice hot bath when I get you home. I’ll fill it with lavender, so it relaxes you. After the bath, you’re going to be given one of the best massages ever. I’m going to spoil you.” He stood up, took his shoes off and climbed onto the big bed and lay next to you. He shuffled close to you and smiled, he finally had you again sleeping next to him. He knew now that he had to protect you with everything. He was never going to let you out of his sight. He kissed your cheek. “When you’re better, we’re getting married. I’m making you all mine. I swear. I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi was massaging your legs as the doctor instructed him. You’d been asleep for two weeks now, so he had to do exercises with you to make sure your muscles didn’t go funny. He saw that Bruce was lying between your legs, his head on your tummy as he whined now and then. “I know buddy, I want her to wake up too, but she needs lots of sleep. The good thing is her body temperature is close to normal.” He sighed. “But I miss her.”

You slowly opened your eyes at Levi’s voice, you were super tired and things hurt, but you were just drawn out of your slumber by Levi’s voice. You smiled at him. “Good massage.”

Levi looked to you his eyes wide as he said your name. “You…you’re awake?”

You hummed. “Barely.”

He put your leg down and covered it up. He moved closer and smiled, then cupped your face and tapped his forehead against yours. “Thank goodness. Tch, you took too long.”

You weakly laughed. “Sorry.” You reached up. “Can you take this mask off?”

He pulled away and took the oxygen mask off you. “That okay?”

You sighed. “Thanks. Now give me a kiss please.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Happy to.”

You hummed and smiled. “Perfect.” You looked down and gasped. “Bruce…my baby boy. Give me a hug.” Bruce crawled up the bed, then snuggled against you as his tail wagged loads. You giggled and fussed him. “Good boy.”

Levi lay next to you and sighed; he just didn’t want to leave your side. “He found you, you know?”

You looked to Levi. “He did?”

“Yeah, he sniffed you out. I took him everywhere to get you back.”

You smiled. “I guess I have the best boys in the world then, you both deserve a reward.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “We’ll figure it out.”

You hummed in happiness. “Oh…happy birthday.”

He hummed a laugh and kissed your temple. “Thank you, but that was ages away.”

Your eyes widened. “Huh?”

“You were with Jared for a few days and you’ve been asleep for two weeks.”

You pouted. “I missed your birthday?” You whined a little. “I’m sorry.”

He squeezed you lightly. “Don’t be sorry, okay? Having you is enough for me, I told you that.”

“I made you cake though…”

“Erwin and the gang had it instead. However, you can make me another, right?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Now, I’ve got to call your brothers and get them here.”

You sighed. “Okay, could you help me sit up then?”

“Sure.” He got off the bed, then helped you sit and put the bed up. “There, better?”

You blushed. “Could you get the nurse? I umm…want to use the bathroom from now on, not a ah…you know.”

He kissed your cheek. “On it.”

You sat there blushing, you weren’t well enough to go home, but you were sure as hell going to pee without some tube. You smiled at the nurse as she walked in. She checked your vitals. “Hello there, nice to see you awake Miss. Things are looking good. Mr Ackerman said you want to use the bathroom on your own now. So, I need you to lie back, relax and I’ll remove everything.”

You lay back and looked away from Levi. “Don’t look Levi, please.”

He held your hand. “I’m not leaving.”

You welled up and cried, then you got embarrassed and held your arm over your eyes as the nurse removed everything. “I’m sorry.”

The nurse smiled. “It’s okay, you’ve been through a lot. I’ll increase the pain meds and I’ll leave you two alone.”

Levi went to sit you up, but you rolled onto your side and cried more. Bruce walked closer and licked your arm to comfort you, but you kept crying. Levi placed his hand on you. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I stayed, but I needed to. I want to support you. Don’t cry, please don’t cry.” He sat on the bed, then played with your hair. “Come on sweetie, don’t cry. Talk to me.”

You rolled over and ignored the pain, then lay the front part of you on Levi’s lap. “I f-feel p-pathetic.”

“You’re not at all.”

“I am!”

He sighed and felt his heart go out to you. “You’re not, okay? You brat are amazing, strong, cute, beautiful and wonderful. I love you so, so much. You’re my world.”

You looked up at him, he thought you looked so adorable with your cheeks pink, tears in your eyes. “But Levi.”

He cupped your face and brought you closer, then he captured your lips in a passionate kiss. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss as he slowly pressed you down onto the bed. “No buts, okay?”

You blushed. “I love you too.”

He growled at you. “When you’re better, I’m going to make love to you all day and night.”

You whined. “Leviii.”

He smiled and kissed your face all over. “I should really call your brothers.” He jumped off you, then helped you to sit up. “Be a good girl and stay with Bruce.”

You nodded and dragged Bruce closer. “Your daddy is a pervert.” You hugged Bruce tightly. “Sorry I cried buddy.” He licked your cheek making you giggle. “Love you.”

Levi walked past and sat down on his chair and sighed. “What about me?”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He smiled and sighed. “Good.” He looked to the door. “Your brothers will turn up at some point. I talked to Erwin; he’s going to get Dean.”

You gulped and blushed. “Is Scott okay?”

“Yeah, he’s awake too. He’s been asking about you.”

You smiled. “I’m glad he’s okay.” You frowned. “Is there water?”

Levi grabbed you a cup with water in and a straw. “Here.”

“Thanks.” You sipped and looked into the water. “Jared?”

“Alive.”

You squeezed the cup. “You didn’t kill him, that’s impressive.”

“Believe me I wanted to, badly.”

You looked to Levi. “You going to hurt him?”

Levi stared at you, then looked away. “You should focus on getting better.”

“Okay.” You gasped and waved to Levi. “Levi!”

He frowned. “What?”

You pointed to the door. “Bathroom.”

He smiled and got up. “Okay, let me help then.”

You blushed. “Sorry, not very nice or romantic.”

He helped you out of bed, then supported you on unsteady legs. “I don’t mind because I love you, plus brat, I’ll have to help you a lot when we have our kids.”

You blushed hard. “Stop with making me feel giddy.”

He kissed your temple. “I’m not sorry about that.” He got you to the toilet. “Need help?”

You shook your head. “I’ve got this part, just need the help with walking. You can wait outside.” You pouted as he stared at you. “Levi.”

“I’m not leaving.”

You sighed and sat on the toilet. “I hate I’m naked under this robe.”

“Easy access.”

You giggled. “How am I not surprised? You want one for me to wear always?”

“Yes.”

You smiled, then finished up and cleaned your hands. “Bed.”

He supported you back to the bed to find Dean and Erwin looking tired and sick, both were fussing and praising Bruce. Levi sighed. “I’ve got her here before you both start a massive search.”

Dean welled up. “You’re awake.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

Levi guided you to the bed. “Let me get her in bed, then you can be all over her.”

Dean pulled back the bed covers. “Got it.”

Levi scooped you up like a bride, then lay you in the bed. “Okay.”

Dean pulled the covers back and tucked you in, then he gave you a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

You hugged him back. “I’m so happy to be back. I missed you.”

He let go and sat on the bed. “What do you want to do? Do you want to go the legal route? I can press charges for you and get him locked up for life.”

You looked to Levi, then Erwin. “I umm…I think I want Levi and Erwin to take care of it.”

He sighed. “Then I want to take care of it too.”

Erwin patted your head, then ruffled your hair. “You can join us, but once you do this there’s no going back.”

Dean nodded. “I understand, but I want to do this.”

“Okay. Now move away and let me hug my sister.”

“Fiiine.”

Erwin gave you a squeeze. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

You smiled. “Me too.” You yawned and hummed. “Sorry. I’m not bored, it’s just.”

Levi pinched your cheek. “They know and understand, so don’t be sorry.”

You sighed. “Okay. So, when can I go home?”

“Well, if these two are okay with it, I’m thinking we move in together into a new place.”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes please.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours and smiled. “Wonderful.”

Levi helped you walk to a house. “So…I may have bought us something.”

You looked at the house with a cute front garden. “Wait…is this?”

He nodded and hugged you. “It’s our home.”

You smiled and welled up. “It’s perfect.”

“Come see inside.” He walked with you and whistled for Bruce to follow. He walked up the steps to the decking. “We have a swing seat out here for cuddles.”

You giggled. “Perfect.”

He opened the door and guided you in. The inside of the home was nice and big, the living room was to the left, then dining room to the right. Down the end of the hall was a large kitchen and a bathroom. Up the stairs was the most perfect office for you with a view of the garden and the lake. You and Levi had a big bedroom, your own bathroom too. There were two other bedrooms with a shared bathroom, which you were sure Levi wanted to be the kid’s rooms. It was a perfect warm looking house that was perfectly clean and comfy. You even noticed all your blankets and cushions on the sofa, it was like you’d always lived here.

You smiled the whole tour, then Levi sat you on the sofa. “I love it all.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He nuzzled against you. “Good, but this is a new sofa so no Bruce on the sofa.”

You patted the sofa making him jump up. “He saved me, so he gets to sit next to me.”

Levi sighed. “Alright.” He looked to the kitchen. “Tea?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He walked into the kitchen and made you tea, then he placed everything on a tray. “Now don’t laugh.”

You smiled. “Okaaay.”

“But I have something for you. Well, made it.”

You hummed a laugh. “Really?”

He put the tray down and you saw little corgi cookies, they were just perfect. He cleared his throat. “I could have done better, but I tired.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “I love them!”

“Really?”

You nodded and grabbed one, then bit it. “Mmm, chocolate.”

He sighed and sat. “Good.”

“So when does the poison start?”

He blushed. “What!?”

You laughed. “I’m kidding.” You poked his cheek. “You’re so easy to mess with.”

He sighed. “You little brat.”

You sipped your tea and gulped. “I love it, thank you.”

“Good.”

You sat back and fussed Bruce loads. “So, we have a normal life now, huh?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You turned on the sofa, then placed your hand on his thigh and squeezed. “I love you.”

He blushed. “Yeah?”

You moved your hand up his thigh more. “I do, I love you so much.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m glad.” He glanced down. “I umm…we shouldn’t, you’ve just gotten home.”

You nipped and kissed Levi’s jaw and neck. “You promised me you’d make love to me all day and night, so?”

He gulped and looked down to see you were pushing your boobs together. “I really want to screw you so badly, I do, but I’m scared you’ll get hurt.”

You hummed and bit your lip. “You’ll be gentle, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, yes I will.”

You sat on Levi’s lap. “So take me to bed, let’s break it in.”

Levi stood up with you and ran with you up the stairs making you squeal with laughter. He lay you gently on the bed, then slowly pushed your shirt up and over your head. He undid your shorts, then pulled them off. He hummed and ran his hands up your body, then leaned down and kissed between your boobs. “You’re so beautiful.”

You gulped. “Sorry about my underwear, it’s not cute or fancy.”

He looped his finger under the middle of your bra. “You make anything look good. Besides, I don’t like any underwear you wear.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because it covers up the good stuff.”

You arched your back and up clasped it, then threw it away. “Levi?” You giggled as he stared at your boobs. “Leviii?”

He looked up at you. “Yeah?”

“Can we skip the foreplay?”

He blushed. “Ah…but I like it.”

You wiggled your underwear off. “Aww honey…okay.” You ran your foot up his chest, then moved it over his shoulder. “Do what you want.”

Levi growled, then bit your ankle and sucked. “Yes.” He yanked his shirt off and threw it allowing you to see the scars on him. It hurt seeing that he got a scar on his face, arm and side, but he wore it well. He kissed up your body, then ran his fingers up and down your heat and kissed your neck. “What’s wrong?”

You sighed. “Your scars.” You traced the one over his eye. “You got hurt searching for me.”

“It was worth it.” He bit down on your neck, then sucked and ran his tongue over your skin. He loved how you arched your body towards him, then closed your legs around Levi’s body. He pressed a finger into your heat, then curled to rub the right spot within you. He loved how you mewled and moaned right away, to him you were so cute, so perfect and sweet. “I love you.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you so much.” He watched you blush and begin panting in delight. He smiled and kissed you. He pressed in two fingers, then rubbed your bud with his thumb. You gripped Levi’s back and moaned, it’d been so long since you’d been with Levi, that it was driving you insane.

You closed your eyes and moaned. “Levi, please I need you.”

He smiled down at you. “Not yet.”

You whined. “Please.”

He moved his fingers faster. “Not yet.” He kissed your ear. “I want to feel you collapse around my fingers.” He pressed your bud. “Let go for me.”

You gripped his shoulders and cried out as you felt the pop. You panted and hummed. “Levi.”

He kissed you and smiled. “What a cute face you make.”

You panted and shivered. “You devil.”

He smirked. “I’m a devil for wanting to make my girl feel pleasure?”

You blushed and gulped. “Y-yes.”

Levi slipped off you, then pulled off his trousers and boxers. He opened the bedside draw and grabbed protection for the first time in this new house. He shifted your hips, then pressed into your heat making you hum and squeeze him. Levi grunted and moaned. “Tch, damn brat.” He pressed in all the way and squeezed your hips as you gripped him over and over. “Fuck.” He panted then hummed. He steadied his feet on the floor, then rocked slowly into you. He watched you squeeze your arms against yourself. He moved a little harder making your chest bounce. He looked at your cute face, then moved hard against you. You wiggled under him and moaned. Your body was on fire, this felt like heaven. It’d been so long since you’d been with him, you’d forgotten how good Levi was. The same for Levi, it’d been so long, that he had forgotten how good you were and how amazing it felt to be with you.

You reached back and gripped the sheets hard as Levi lifted your hips up more. You wiggled and whined as your shoulders and head were the only things on the bed. You looked to Levi and locked eyes with. You wanted Levi to see what he’d missed, what he does to you and it worked. He growled at your pink cheeks, open mouth and messy hair. He dug his fingers into your skin more, then hoped you’d forgive him, because he couldn’t hold back anymore. He rocked into you hard and fast, you cried out at how intensive the pleasure was. You moaned Levi’s name and told him you loved him over and over. Levi showed you no mercy with his roughness and speed. His worry over your body being delicate had gone, because he was fuelled by your words, look and voice. He gritted his teeth as his jealously washed over him. He hated that Jared had you for so long, that both Jared and Scott saw you in the underwear you bought for Levi.

You grabbed Levi’s wrists and squeezed, then build up was becoming too strong. You dug your nails into his wrists and bit your lip. You clenched up, then you shivered at your release as it washed over you. Levi shifted your body up the bed and moved with you. He kissed your face all over and kissed you loads. He moved nice and slow with you. You rocked your hips with him and lightly mewled and moaned at him. You wrapped your arms around him, then tangled your fingers in his hair. You kissed Levi over and over again as you felt pure love between the two of you. Your heart was hammering so fast. You just wanted to live in Levi’s arms for forever. He was so perfect, so sweet and so strong. One minute he was rough and like an animal with you, then next minute he was so delicate and sweet with you. You knew this man loved you with everything he had, you just wished you could make him feel as loved as he made you.

Levi could feel your grip on him, something was playing on your mind. He pressed his lips to your ear and panted, then whispered sweet nothings to you. You hummed and smiled in happiness; he was making you feel so good about yourself. Levi held your knee, then ran his hand up your thigh and squeezed tightly. He put his arm under your knee, then pushed more. You whimpered and cried out at the change in pleasure. You turned your head, then bit down on Levi’s shoulder. You whined and whimpered at how good you felt. The coil of pure pleasure was tightening, you knew it was going to snap any second and it was going to be amazing. You nibbled and sucked more on his shoulder making Levi groan. You let got of his shoulder thinking he didn’t like it, but he whined at you and gave you a look, he wanted you to bite him again. You moved to his neck, then nipped and sucked making him moan more. You smiled as you nipped and sucked his skin more, you didn’t realise Levi loved being marked so much.

You gripped his back, then dragged your nails across his skin. You knew you had to something for him, something more. You rolled over onto Levi and pressed him down onto the bed. You pressed your hands onto his abs and blushed hard. You had intention, but it was another thing to do it. You looked to Levi to see he was blushing, like he was surprised at all this. He ran his hands up and down your thighs to sooth you, he wanted you to know you were okay and safe. You smiled at him so sweetly, his heart throbbed in your chest at how much you loved this man. You rocked slowly against him and hummed. You closed your eyes so you didn’t get embarrassed. You hummed and leaned your head back, it felt amazing, you’d never tried this position before with Levi. Levi always had the control in bed and you loved that he did, you loved that he took control of your pleasure. You panted and moaned, it felt amazing being in control of your own pleasure, it made you dizzy knowing you had the power over Levi.

Levi ran his hands up you, he loved seeing you like this. He linked his fingers with you and entwined them. His upper arms rest on the bed, his forearms were up and you were using his hands as support. You squeezed Levi’s hands, you loved that he supported you so much. Levi felt a feeling build up in him, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out your name then spoke after. “Marry me?”

You stopped moving, opened your eyes and looked at Levi. “Wh-what?”

He blushed hard. “I umm…I didn’t mean to…that’s not very romantic, huh?”

You whined a little. “It’s not…but…do you mean it?”

Levi sat up and ran his hands up your body gently making you shiver. “Yes.” He kissed you. “Marry me.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. “Yes!” You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You rocked with Levi, both of you chasing your end fuelled by the sudden engagement. You felt a little flustered, you couldn’t believe Levi would ask like this. You knew the two of you had to come up with something, a lie to tell people how the proposal went. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s perfect hair, then looked down at him as you moved faster. You panted and hummed as Levi held your waist and moved you on him. He looked up at you, his eyes glazed over as he admired how perfect and beautiful you were. He loved you, he just loved you so much. You adored him too, he was amazing in every way. Your heart was throbbing so fast in your chest, from being with Levi and that you were so happy that you were marrying this man.

You nipped Levi’s lip, then you kissed him deeply. The two of you moved hard and fast. You both moaned as you kissed, your minds going blank as the pleasure was driving you both. Levi held your hips, shifted his legs, then moved hard and fast. He wanted you to feel good before he did. You gripped him hard, then moaned into the kiss as you felt your coil snap. Levi kept moving, then slammed you hard down onto him and felt his release. He slightly bucked into you, then pulled from your lips and panted. You hugged Levi with your eyes closed, your body shivering in delight. You hummed as Levi pulled from your heat, then he lay you down on the bed. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, then hummed as you felt the burn of passion in you. You watched Levi walk away and enjoyed his bum. You flopped onto your front, then sighed.

Levi walked back from cleaning himself, then smiled at you lying on the bed. He walked up behind you, then ran his hands up your thighs to your bum. He massaged them. “So tempting.”

You giggled. “Why don’t you take a bite?”

“Okay.”

You squeaked as Levi bit your bum. “Ow.”

“You said I should.” He crawled over the bed and lay on you. “So, we’ll get you a ring tomorrow, promise.”

You hummed. “I don’t need one.”

“I want to get you one.” He kissed your shoulder loads. “I want to show people you’re mine.”

You giggled. “You killed people across the city, of course people know I’m yours and you are mine.” You blushed and smiled. “Levi?”

He kept kissing your shoulder. “Hmm?”

“Is that what I think it is against my bum?”

He growled. “Yes.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Well, are you going to use it or not?”

“Yes Miss.”

You walked through the graveyard towards your parent’s graves with Bruce at your side. You sat down next to them, then touched the new headstones. “Hi mum and dad.” You sighed. “I’m sorry for what that horrible man did to you.” You tapped your forehead against your mum’s. “I miss you both.”

“Tch, oi brat?” You looked to Levi and smiled. “Am I late?”

You shook your head. “I just got here, was work okay?”

He sat and fussed Bruce. “Erwin has me running around less. I just train people now.”

“Soooo?”

“It was okay.”

You smiled. “Good. So, where’s Erwin?”

Levi leaned closer and kissed you. “Don’t care, focus on me.”

You blushed hard. “Ah, but Levi not here.”

“It’s fine.”

You turned your head and pushed him. “Leviii.”

He pulled you close and growled. “More.”

You pouted. “No. I’m cutting you off.”

“That’s husband abuse.”

You blushed hard. “Yeah, well sue me.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “We going to tell your brothers yet?”

You gulped. “I don’t know…they’re going to be pretty mad at us.”

“Mainly me. I was the one that drove us to city hall to sign the forms for marriage. So, I whisked you away.” He sighed. “Though seeing you in a wedding dress would have been nice…but I wanted you all to myself.”

You smiled. “I didn’t want a big wedding though. I just want you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Love you.”

You pulled from Levi as Erwin shouted your name. You smiled and waved to Erwin and Dean. “Hiii!”

Erwin walked over and sat down. “Hi.” He gave you a squeeze. “How are you?”

You hummed a laugh. “Perfect. I made lunch.”

“Wonderful.”

Dean down and fussed Bruce. “You know, it’s weird that over a year ago we were meeting up here to be introduced to Jared.” He stared at Levi. “Now you’re here.”

Levi stared back. “You have a problem with me?”

“You’re a criminal.”

“I seem to remember that I had to stop you from beating Jared up in our lock up, you were going overboard.”

Dean blushed. “Well he was pissing me off!”

“A lot of people piss me off. Plus, a lot of the work I do is for your brother. So, if you’re going to be mad at someone, be mad at Erwin.”

Erwin sighed. “Please don’t fight.”

You smiled. “Thanks Erwin.”

He sighed. “Them two will always be at each other’s throats, even when we’re all old farts.”

You laughed. “Yeah, probably.” You opened up the picnic basket. “You want something to eat?”

“Sure.”

You handed him some food, then gave some to Dean and Levi. “Eat up.” You fussed Bruce, then fed him. “Thanks all for coming, means a lot to me.”

Dean smiled. “I always want to come see mum and dad with you, hell, I always want to spend time with my cute little sister.”

You giggled. “I’m not little anymore.”

Erwin ruffled your hair. “We know. I’m happy to come here anytime with you.” He kissed the top of your head, then smiled. “Try not to kill me Levi. She is my sister.”

Levi growled. “Tch, but she’s my wife!”

You went white, then looked to Dean. Dean clenched his jaw. “What?”

You nibbled your lip. “Me and Levi drove to the city hall and got married.”

“Are you fucking kidding…you’re married!?”

You held Levi’s hand. “We’re sorry we married without you both there, but we just decided to do it one day and drove there. I didn’t want a big celebration or anything. Crowds are a little scary to me, I think Jared is going to appear out of them, or someone who works for him.” You sighed. “Plus, there’s no mum and dad or Erwin’s parents who became mine. I don’t want to be married around others without them, you know?”

Erwin hugged you. “That’s okay. I’m so happy for you.” He looked to Dean. “We’ll have a little party, right?”

Dean groaned. “Does he make you happy?”

You nodded. “Very. I’m madly in love with him.”

Dean stared at Levi. “If you put one foot out of line, or hurt her, or do anything against her I will fucking kill you.”

Levi nodded. “I understand. I won’t though, she’ll be treated like a Queen.”

Dean smiled. “Good.” He offered his hand. “Welcome to the family then.”

Levi shook his hand. “Thanks.”

Erwin offered his hand. “Welcome.”

Levi shook. “Thank you.”

You pouted. “My turn now!” You pointed at Dean. “Don’t be mean to him.” You pointed at Erwin. “And you, don’t send him away for too long, got it?”

Dean sighed. “Fine.”

Erwin nodded. “Deal.”

You smiled. “Great. Now can we please have a nice picnic?”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Yes.”

Dean watched your take a sip. “When’s the baby due?”

You spat out your drink and coughed. “What!?”

“Well I assumed you’re pregnant because you got married quickly.”

You gasped. “No! No, I’m not. Me and Levi are very careful in the bedroom.”

Levi hugged you. “No matter how many times we do it. I mean, I do have a strong appetite.”

You blushed hard. “Levi! Don’t say that shit to my brothers.”

He nuzzled you. “Sorry, I just love my wife a lot.”

You groaned. “I’m sorry about him.”

Erwin laughed. “Bless you both.”

Dean frowned. “So you’re not pregnant?”

You gasped. “NO! I’m not pregnant, I swear I’m not.”

“Why marry him so quick?”

“Because I am deeply and madly in love with him. It’s simple.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, okay…it’s just…it’s hard for me to let you go.”

“You’re not though. You can visit me whenever you want you know? You can visit.”

He smiled. “Okay, I’ll come over.”

“I’m thinking every Saturday we have a family meal.”

Erwin nodded. “I like that. Let’s do that.”

You hummed a laugh. “Perfect! Now no one is going to be pouty.” You fussed Bruce. “So…Jared.”

Erwin sighed. “He’s still alive.”

You nodded and hummed. “Okay.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “He’s living a life of pain.”

You pouted and hummed. “Kind of mean.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Mean!? Don’t you remember what he did to you!? He still talks about you, you know right? Still says he’s going to get you.”

Erwin sighed. “He’s right.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry, he’s never getting out ever again. I promise. If he does, I’ll kill him.” Levi peaked at your face. “You know I’ve beaten him close to death before.”

You blushed and nodded. You smiled brightly at all. “I have full faith in all off you. Thank you all for loving me and protecting me.” You hummed a laugh. “I can’t wait to see what the future holds.”

Levi squeezed you. “Lots of children.”

Dean growled. “Levi!”

Levi glared at him. “Lots and lots of children and you can’t stop us. Right brat?”

You blushed and nodded with a smile. “Yes!”


End file.
